Linstead AU: The Game of Love
by chicagopdbabes
Summary: Jay Halstead. All Star Shortstop for the New York Yankees. Erin Lindsay. Second Grade School Teacher. A long week means going to the bar with friends. Meeting each other was not on the agenda, but could one drink change it all? Linstead AU from NBC'S Chicago P.D. I do not own any of the characters in this book.
1. chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new book, "Linstead AU: The Game of Love". This is a partnership with a good friend of mine! We hope you all enjoy! Drop a review please :))**

Eight thirty.

It had been a long week for her. Three weeks before Christmas break, and her class of second graders were ecstatic. She could barely get them to focus. Her friends nagged her to go out for a drink at the bar. She gave in.

He had been bored. The season was another five months away, and Spring Training was another two. His teammates dragged him out to the bar. He would have been content at home reading a book.

"Hey, I'm going to go get another drink." Erin smiled at her friends. They waved, leaning on men drunker than them. Erin shook her head walking up to the bar. She needed a break. She didn't like drinking too often in public.

Her father was Hank Voight, the Sergeant of NYPD'S finest unit. She knew the risks of getting drunk at a bar without a man by her side. She knew Sergeant Benson and the rest of the SVU unit. She practically grew up with them.

She took a seat at the bar, nursing her red wine. The bar was fairly quiet for a Friday night. But everyone was probably doing their Christmas shopping. With their loved ones.

She felt a presence suddenly and turned her head. "Is this seat taken?" He asked in a seductive voice.

She was astonished. His face was chiseled flawlessly. His dark hair, crystal blue eyes, the most delicate looking lips, and a perfect stubble. "No." She finally managed to choke out.

He grinned, motioning to the bartender. "What are you having?"

"A Cabernet."

Jay nodded, pointing to her drink. "Will you freshen the lady's drink please?" The bartender nodded, walking away.

"Thanks." She blushes deeply.

"Of course." He smiled. "I'm Jay. And you are,"

"Erin." Her breathe hitched. She hadn't even known this man for five minutes and he was already having a huge effect on her.

"That's a beautiful name." He complimented her, his crystal blue eyes darkening. He drank in her sight. The blouse and slacks she wore made her look like a model. And her eyes. He was falling.

"Thanks." Her head was telling her to leave, That's he's playing her, but her gut said otherwise. She was drawn to him.

He sipped on his beer, searching her eyes. He saw a hint of hesitation. He assumed someone had hurt her before emotionally. He had to be a gentleman and do things right. "Care to dance?"

She sat down her drink, nodding reluctantly. "Sure." She noticed her hand was shaking.

He led her onto the dance floor. He glanced over to his two friends who were watching closely. Jay placed his hands on her hips, looking at her for confirmation.

She nodded and stepped into his embrace, melting into it.

 _Take my heart to your hand,_

 _You think you can't but I know you can_

 _Swallow it whole like it's a pill_

 _Let it do the work you know it will do._

He looked into her eyes. She was breathtaking. "So, tell me about yourself." He moved a piece of her dirty blonde hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"I'm just a teacher. That's it." She wanted to trust him, but she couldn't.

 _An on a moonlight, all the time_

 _That I've learned wrong, I told you why, you why_

 _Feel for me babe,feel for me baby_

 _I'm on fire babe, I'm on fire baby_

 _Feel for me babe, feel for me baby_

 _I'm on fire babe, I'm on fire baby_

He cocked his head to the side. "That's great. I find teachers very attractive.

She laughed nervously. "And what about you? What do you do?"

He looked away. Jay was hoping she wouldn't ask this question. "Shortstop for the Yankees." He watched her facial expression turn from surprise to shock.

"You're, what?" She croaked out. She was here, dancing in a bar with a Major League Baseball player? Now she knew this definitely wouldn't work out. "I gotta go."

Jay held her closer. "Please, don't. Let's go back to my place and talk. I promise I'm a good person. We can talk over a drink and music or whatever you want."

Erin but her lip. She really shouldn't be doing this. She glanced over at her friends who were all drunk with other guys. They had made a prearranged DD, and her friend's older brother would be here soon. "Why not." They wouldn't notice she would be gone. And besides, she hadn't went out in almost a year.

Jay smiled, capturing her hand and leading her out to his truck. "I can just bring you by your car whenever." He said as he opened the door for her. He secretly hoped it'd be tomorrow morning. But he wanted to do this right.

"So, you're a baseball player?" The car ride had been silent until Erin felt the need to break the ice.

"Yeah. I've been playing for the Yankees for three years. All the other guys are partiers. I'm more of a laid back type guy." Jay looked over to see her eyes full of fear and her body was stiff. "Erin, you gotta believe me. I'm not stuck up."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. No chance in the world she could date someone, let alone a Major League Baseball player. "Jay, I don't..."

"Erin, please, believe me." Why was he opening up to her? They hadn't even know each other for two hours! But he felt something different here, with her. He wanted to give it a try. "Give me one night."

She looked over to him as they turned into his neighborhood. How could she say no? She couldn't turn down those blue eyes that captured her heart. "Fine. One night."

Jay smiled and padded his hands against the steering wheel. "Home sweet home." He presses a button she assumes is to the garage door opener.

Her eyes widen as he lets her in first, and she is already met with fear. The house was humongous. Christmas decorations were all around the house, even in the kitchen he led her into. "Did you put these all up yourself?"

He nodded shyly. "Yeah. Not many people know, but I'm secretly a Christmas addict. I've loved it ever since I was a little boy. But with having no wife or kids," He looked up at her. "I just donate a lot to charity and go Christmas shopping for those in need."

Her heart burst. He was so kind. "That's so sweet. It's just me and my dad." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I get it. It's hard having a small family. Like I said earlier, a lot of the other players on the team are all party animals. And their wives, some of them are nice but the others are a pain." He laughed. "Did you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Just do some wine if you got any." She smiled. How could she be falling for someone she hasn't even known for twenty four hours?

"I always have wine." He winked, handing her a glass.

"So," She looked around. "Are you a busy person?" Duh Erin, he is a professional baseball player.

"Around this time of year, no. Not until February, then I am. A lot of the guys have parties, but I just like to read." He motioned for her go follow him, and she did. They walked to the couch, and they both sat at opposite ends. She nods. "So, what made you want to become a teacher?"

"I, I'm not sure. I've always loved school. I was really social in high school with sports and stuff, but I just always loved my teachers. My chemistry teacher, Mrs. Rigg, we usually ate lunch together. I learned so much about teaching, it all just fell into place." Erin was never asked that question before. Not even by Hank.

"Do you ever want kids?" He has never had this deep of a conversation on the first night, not even with Allie. But he felt something different.

"Yes. One day." She whispered. "I'd love to be a mom."

"That'll be one lucky child." He smiled, turning his body to look at her.

"I hope so." Erin felt her cheeks turn ten shades pinker. "Do you want to be a dad?"

"If I ever get the opportunity. My best friend, Antonio, he's our left fielder, he has three kids. When I go over for supper or to watch them I can never get enough of them." Jay smiled.

"I bet you're good with them." She drank the last of her glass.

Jay chuckled. "I'd like to think that." He sat his wine down on the coffee table. The moonlight from the window panes illuminated her face. He just sat there, drinking in her beauty. "Do you want another glass?"

"No thanks." She sat up. "I better get going."

Jay's eyes widened and he put his hand on her hip. "Your car is at the bar. And this is not how I planned on the night ending."

"I...I know I'm sorry I just um I'll get a cab I haven't had this in a while." She rambled, flustered. She gathered her purse. She had to get out of here before she walked into another destined heartbreak.

Jay stood up and stood in front of her. "C'mon Er. How bad could I be?" He looked her up and down and saw the temptation in her eyes. "If you didn't want the night to end like I wanted it to then why did you come over."

"I do I just I don't know my last boyfriend he was ..." She trailed off not wanting to say he beat her and she was scared of the same thing happening again.

Jay nodded. "I'm not like him. I felt something. It's not every time I go to the bar I bring a girl home. I haven't brought one home since April. I'm not the one night stand guy. I'm the type of guy who wants something real."

"I feel something too and I like it and I'm just scared of it. I haven't been with anybody in a long time." Not since January.

"I haven't been either." He stepped closer to her. "I won't hurt you."

"He he hurt me, Jay." She divulged. She never talked about Luke to anyone. He was in jail now thanks to her dad, but it just came spilling out.

"Whatever he did, damn him to hell." He shook his head. His blood was boiling thinking about another man hurting her. "But I won't hurt you."

"He hit me." A hot tear rolled down her cheek.

"I will never lay a hand on a woman, Er. And damn him to hell." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you." She let his thumbs wipe away the tears. "If we do this tonight, I need to go slow."

"And we can go your pace, Erin. Just let me take you to bed." He held out his hand to her with sincerity.

Hell with it she thought. She already opened up her past to him, something she rarely did, and she felt something. Her senses and gut had been telling her all night to just do it. She placed her hand on his and off they went; smiles on both of their faces.

The trip to his bedroom was silent. They raced up the stairs to the second floor, taking a right that threw Erin into a fit of giggles. He smiled back at her and closed the door behind them.

They came face to face. "Are you sure?" He asked. He would never do anything to hurt her. She nodded. She wanted this. They both needed this. It had been at least eight months for the both of them.

He smiled, cupping her face in his hands, kissing her deeply. Erin sighed into the kiss. Their lips fit perfectly together. "You control it." Jay whispered as he unbuttoned the blouse on her torso. "Just tell me when to stop and I will."

Erin nodded, moving her lips to kiss his stubble as he delicately peeled the shirt off of her. Jay groaned, pushing her back to the bed. She stumbles onto it, sprawling across it. Jay drinks in her beauty before placing kisses over the plane of her abdomen. She shivers under his lips as they continue to move all over her torso. By her chest, on top of her simple grey bra, her stomach, her neck. Whenever his lips touch her skin more pleasure builds up.

He quickly discarded his shirt, pulling Erin up for another kiss. Erin has never felt so special before. She's never been treated this way. Jay moves his lips down to suck on the hollow of her neck as a moan falls from Erin's lips. Jay smiled at the effect he has on her. Desperate for more skin, Jay toes off her pants, allowing them to drop to the floor. He places kisses on the waistband of her panties, leaving a blazing trail back up to her breasts. The bra is quickly discarded and his lips are everywhere. Erin sucks in a breathe as he takes one into his mouth, arching her back.

Erin tangled her hands in Jay's hair as his masterful lips continued their magic. "Jay." She tugs on his head. She sits up and unbuckles his jeans, smiling them down his legs as she bit her lip. Jay smiled, taking in her structure. She was so gorgeous. Erin's lips placed open mouth kisses all along his chest, Jay groaning.

She pulled him back onto the bed, reconnecting their needy lips. Jay's hands moved down to pull her closer to him, her hips bucking in need. His lips move to her neck and Erin arches her head back, giving him more access to the tender skin. He sucks on it, sure he has created a hickey. His thumb teases her center and Erin arches her hips off the bed. "Please, Jay."

Her whole body was on fire. Jay treated her like nobody else had. She was so happy he convinced her to stay. Erin pushed his boxers to the ground, and his manhood jumped free. Her eyes darkened at him in anticipation. Jay rolled off of her to pull a condom out of his nightstand, rolling it onto his growing erection. He looked up at her for confirmation and she nodded.

He saw nothing but desire in her big hazel eyes. He smiled, kissing behind her ear and braced himself down on his hands, sliding into her heated deaths. He filled her tight cavern fully, Jay hissing in sweet pain. "You're so tight."

They both moaned at the sudden contact that had been absent for far too long. Erin pushed Jay's head against hers, her lips parting as his tongue explored the crevices of her mouth. They had a slow and steady pace, Erin's hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

Jay moved his lips down to her shoulder, kissing the delicate skin. He grazed his lips over to her pulse, running his teeth over the fast beat. He looked up to her, nothing but awe filling his heart. "Faster." She whispered, feeling her release building up. Jay groaned, thrusting into her cavern fast and hard. She whimpered at the sweet pain she was feeling a her breathe quickened.

She felt the feeling in her center and gasped, Jay thrusting one last time before holding his place as her walls clamped around him. Her breathe quickened, and she screamed his name into his shoulder. Jay smiled at her beauty.

Erin flipped them over, to were she was now straddling him. Erin bit her lip, putting her hands on his chest for balance as she circled her hips into his, moaning as he filled her as much as humanly possible. He placed his hands on her hips, helping her balance herself. He looked up at her with heavy lidded eyes, and absorbed her astounding beauty from the moonlight. She continued to grind into his groin until Jay felt the tightening feeling come back to life.

His breathe quickened at her actions of grinding into him faster. He exploded inside of her, his breathing heavy. He kissed her stomach, his heart filled with pure happiness.

His release triggered her second one, and she braced her hands behind her on his knees, as he thrusted into her roughly, holding her hips down.

Jay knew she was close and slammed into her body one last time, a moan filling the room. Jay felt her walls clamp against his again and he held her hips down as they continued to thrust. She screamed his name and Jay's lips moved all around her abdomen. Her eyes were dark and closed as she tried to focus. "That's it, baby girl." He encouraged.

And that's all it took. His name left her lips again as she slumped against him, now the two of them just sharing soft kisses as he worshiped her.

Jay slipped out of her, discarding the condom into the waste bin next to his bed. "That was, wow." She whispered into his chest, their breathing still labored.

He pulled the sheets up to cover their naked forms and she rested her head on his chest. "Yeah." He kissed her head lovingly, running his hand up and down her arm.

The patterns he made drew her asleep and he wasn't far behind. It was safe to say the both of them felt something.

Jay's eyes fluttered open and his body stiffened feeling the weight against his body. He looked down and remembered she was here. He ran his fingers through her hair. Last night was perfect. He had never felt the connection he had felt with her last night.

He felt her stir against him and saw her eyes open, searching his. "Good morning." He smiled.

"Hi." She stretched, resting her head back onto his chest, her hand drawing patterns on it. She didn't want to move. She felt safe. Nobody had ever treated her the way he did. He made her feel like a queen.

"Hey." He whispered, running his hand up and down her bare back.

"I didn't think we'd do that last night." She whispered.

"Me either. But we both felt something and acted on it." She looked up at him and his hand grazed her cheek, his lips brushing over hers. "Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure." She nodded, kissing his chest before sitting up, the sheets covering her naked form.

"Bacon and eggs?" He asked, slipping on a clean pair of boxers.

She crawled to the end of the bed where he kissed her again. "Yes." She climbed out of bed and over to the dresser taking a wild guess which was his T-shirt drawer. She found it and threw on one of his shirts, slipping on her underwear from last night.

Jay was watching her intently, groaning in protest. "Do you like what you see?" She winked, following down the stairs for their first breakfast together.

 **What did y'all think? I hope you liked it! Drop a review!**


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you all for the feedback! We both appreciate it tremendously! I will start posting new chapters on Sundays. Enjoy this next chapter!

Erin sat at her desk, grading the final spelling test of the quarter. Only one more week. The kids were gone for another hour, lunch just beginning.

A knock at her classroom door stranded her from her intense grading session. She walked over to the door, expecting it to be Layla, the second grade teacher next door. Layla and Erin were close, as her father being Munch from SVU.

"Layla." Erin looked up, taking a step back. "Jay?"

"I have a delivery for Erin Lindsay." He smiled, holding a bouquet of roses in one hand and a Panera to go bag in the other.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "Come on in." She blushed, closing her classroom door behind him. He sat her roses down on her desk and sat the Panera Bread down on one of the hexagon tables.

He walked up to her and his hand caressed her cheek. He bent down and kissed her, Erin sighing into the kiss. "Hi baby." He kissed her temple and sat down across from Erin, passing out food.

"Hi." She smiled, looking at him. He was wearing a Yankees sweatshirt with grey sweats. "I hope you like salad." He gave her a salad and chicken noodle soup.

"I do." She passed him a fork and spoon. "What'd you get?"

"Same thing as you." He took a bite of salad. "So."

"So." Erin repeated.

"What are we? I mean, was it a one night stand, or what? You know I'm not that guy." Jay looked her in the eyes, trying to read her. He could read pitchers well. He had a .379 batting average last season.

Her cheeks burned. She didn't know. Did she really want to take a chance? "I don't know. What do you want to be?"

Jay ran his hand down his face. Why was she so complicated and reluctant? "Listen Erin, I want to give us a shot. I feel something, and I say go for it."

Erin continued eating her food. "I, uh." She finished chewing. "But what about baseball? You'll be gone so much. Spring Training starts in a few months, and that's in Florida."

"Baseball is my job, Er. You're my future. Baseball can come and go, but you can't. I'll fly you out to Florida even, but you need to know baseball won't come first." Jay couldn't stress that enough. It'd never come before her.

"Then lets give it a shot."

His eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

She laughed, dipping her bread in her soup. "Yes Jay, I mean it."

Jay reached across the table and held her hand. "I won't disappoint you. I'm going to go to the ends of the earth to make you happy."

Erin smiled, both of their heads turning to the sound of the door.

"Hey, Erin did you" Layla stopped in her tracks. "What is this? Why is a, why is the Yankees shortstop in your room?"

Jay let go of her hand and stood up to shake Layla's. "Jay"

"Halstead, yeah I know." She looked pass him to Erin. "Why is he here?" Erin grinned. Layla's eyes widened. "Wait! This is who you went home with from the bar?" She looked at Jay who was grinning.

"Guilty as charge." He smiled. Erin had walked next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Me and you." She looked at Erin. "Grading date at Panera after school. We have to talk." She grinned. "I'll see you around, Halstead." She waved, leaving the couple to their privacy.

Jay turned to Erin and smiled widely. "After your grading date, just come over to my place. Or I can go to yours. Your call." Were they going to fast?

Erin felt the heat radiate in her cheeks. "Okay. I'll meet you at yours. I'll bring an overnight bag." She smiled. Were they going to fast? Was she scaring him.

A grin crept up into Jay's face. "Sounds great. I'll make us supper." He pressed a kiss against her temple. See you later, Er."

"Erin!" Layla motioned when she entered the doors of Panera.

Erin sighed and smiled, moving a piece of hair behind her ear. She took a seat across from her best friend. "Hey! Did you already order our food?"

Layla nodded. "Duh." She joked, sipping on her tea.

"I figured." Erin laughed. "Can you believe those kids? They're insane." She really didn't want to talk about her and Jay. They hadn't even known each other for three weeks.

Layla laughed. "Are you really going to try to avoid the subject?"

"Avoid what subject?" She shot back.

"Really, Erin?" She raised her voice. "The fact you are sleeping with Jay Halstead?"

Erin's eyes widened as people began to look around. "Keep it down! I don't want people to know."

Layla laughed. "Sorry. Give me details!" She smiled as their buzzer went off for food. "Hold on." She came back with two plates of food, and they both began eating away.

"Okay, now spill."

Erin smiled and felt the heat rose in her cheeks. "Well, he bought me a drink and we went back to his place and talked. Then it all just happened. I wanted to leave and he promised me he wouldn't hurt me like Luke did. So then, it happened."

Layla looked around. "You told him about Luke? You never tell anyone."

"I know." Erin looked down eating her salad.

"Just be careful." She warned. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Layla, I don't know what to do. It's only been two weeks, and Christmas is next week, but still, I can't." Erin hadn't even told her dad yet.

"You haven't even told Hank yet! That is not good. You need to come clean."

"I know, I know." Erin sighed. She didn't want to tell her dad. Her dad would be happy, also because he was an avid Yankees fan. And a fan of Halstead.

"Erin, I'm serious. He needs to know." A grin rolled onto her lips. "Now, tell me about Friday night!"

Erin laughed as she chewed her salad. "Amazing."

Layla grinned. "So is he good in bed?"

Erin laughed. "Layla, get right to the point!" She shook her head. "But, yeah. It was different than anyone else."

"What do you mean? Don't leave me hanging." She got the papers out of her bag with her blue pen.

"It was different. He treated me like a queen. Nobody has ever done that for me." She sighed.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be happy?"

Erin put down her fork and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. He is a baseball player, who travels. We could never work."

Layla laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" She asked. "You have been on the down low for what, two weeks?"

Erin nodded.

"And look, everything is fine."

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just... what if he asks me to move in?"

"Erin, it's only been two weeks. And if it does happen, then great, do it." Layla pointed out.

"You know how much he travels? Way too much. I'd have to quit my job." Erin had been teaching for four years as doesn't regret a day.

"That wouldn't be so bad, Er." She took a bite of her sandwich. "I'd do it. Travel, stay home, and be a mom."

"Woah." Erin held up her hands. "Kids are not happening anytime soon. And it's only been two weeks."

Now it was Layla's turn to laugh. "It'd be nice. You two would make cute kids. But Erin, just don't freak out. Be open with him. Tell him about Luke, tell him about everything. You can't hold back."

Erin sat there and processed everything. Did she have to be open with him? She didn't like people seeing her vulnerable. "Do I have to?"

She nodded. "If you want this relationship to last, then yes, you have to. It's the only way. There is no secrets with relationships that will last."

Erin nodded. She had to. She wanted this to last.

"Jay?" Erin sat her bag down on the floor, closing the door behind her. She parked in the garage and slipped her boots off her feet, wandering down the hall.

"Right here." Erin walked into the kitchen, seeing Jay close the oven door. He asked up to her, still in his clothes from earlier and pressed his lips against her temple. "Hey."

"Hi." Erin melted.

"How was your grading date? With Layla, right?" He sat down at the barstool.

"It was good." Erin sat down next to him. "She asked so many questions. She told me I need to be open with you, though."

Jay wrinkled his brows. "What do you mean, Er?"

Erin sighed. "I mean, she told me I need to trust you. I need to tell you everything and let you in."

Jay nodded. "We both do. But I'm not going to pressure you."

He was to good for her. "Jay, I'm scared." She felt the pain of tears.

Jay grabbed her hand as held it reassuringly. "What's wrong, babe?"

Erin looked down at her knees. "I don't know." She shook her head and looked back into his eyes and saw his concern. "If I open up to you and put my walls down, you'll leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you, Er." Jays thumb massaged her wrist. "I won't do that. Ever."

"I know you won't, but what if something happens and you do? I couldn't handle it." She thought the worse.

"Erin, just tell me. I'm here for you and you're here for me." Jay reassured her.

"Well you know about Luke." Jay nodded. "He, you know, abused me. I'm scared of relationships because of Luke. I don't trust people very well, just because I trusted him then he almost killed me." She shook her head. "He never put me in the hospital but he verbally abused me, and physically, and I know I might seem.."

"Erin." Jay smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. And if you think that I'll hurt you or anything, then you're totally wrong. I'd never lay a hand on anyone. Trust me."

Erin felt her heart swell with love. All fear was gone. She felt a smile creep up on her lips and she looked at Jay.

He was sincere. "I promise."

Erin nodded and brushed her lips over his. He smiled, placing his hand on the small of her neck, deepening the kiss. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you." He whispered.

The smell of pizza filled the air, and Jay walked over to the oven, taking the pizza out. "I made our own pizza. Handmade with dough and everything. There is ham, mushroom, olives, and peppers on it." He turned off the oven.

She joined him by the counter. "Looks and smells great." She ran her hand along his back feeling his muscles tense.

"Good." He smiled, cutting the pizza and throwing out two plates.

Erin made her way to the fridge, filling her cup up with water. "Jay, what do you want to drink?"

"Tea." He replied.

She nodded, filling his cup up and walking back into the dining room and sitting down at the table next to him. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Jay, what is it? I'm sure it's fine." Erin assured. "Didn't we talk about being open with each other?"

"I just don't want to overwhelm you, baby." He sat his pizza back down.

"Jay, it's probably nothing. What's up?"

"Well." He shook his head. "Antonio, he's another one of my teammates, he's like a brother. He, he and his wife is having a dinner party with some of the teammates tomorrow night, and wanted us to come."

Erin's eyes widened. "You want me to go to a dinner party with millionaires with you?" She hated dressing up.

"Yes. I plan on keeping you around, and the guys want to meet you." He smiled. The guys really did want to meet her. And Antonio's wife did.

Her heart stopped at his words. I plan on keeping you around. "Let's go."

"Are you sure?" He couldn't help the smile that rugged on his lips.

She nodded. "If I'm going to be around for awhile, then I might as well meet the guys. Are their wives nice?"

Jay winced. "Some are. You'll like Sylvie, Antonio's wife. She runs everything with the wives and stuff. She's really nice. I went to high school with her, and I promise you'll love her. She's like a sister to me."

Erin took a bite of her food. "You better stick to your word, Jay." She wouldn't tell him, but she was nervous. "I don't have a dress."

"Well then, let's go dress shopping tomorrow. You pick the store." Jay said through his pizza.

"Okay. What do you want to do tonight?"

"Go to sleep. I'm exhausted." He put his plate in the dishwasher.

Erin yawned. It was already nine. "I have class tomorrow. Last day before break. Let's go."

"Jay are you sure about this one?" Erin stood in the dressing room of the Calvin Klein outlet. She circled, looking at the blue material.

The dress was blue with a green tint. It was a halter top and flared out at the waist. It was simple. You could dress it down or up. Perfect for tomorrow.

"Baby, it looked great on the mannequin, so it'll look breathtaking on you." He replied from the other side of the door.

Erin chuckled to herself. "Really, Jay? It's a mannequin. She's a lot more attractive than me."

"I beg to differ." Jay smiled. "Let me see."

Erin sighed. She opened the door and Jay's breathe caught in his throat. "You look gorgeous, baby."

"Thank you." She blushed. "Well..."

"I think this is the one." Jay smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her shoulder as he looked at them in the mirror.

They walked to the checkup and Erin was about to swipe her card before Jay stopped. "I'll get it."

"Jay." Erin protested.

"I got it. Your my queen, so I have to buy you a dress for the ball." He winked.

Erin almost melted right then and there. Jay Halstead made her feel like a queen. He was her fairytale.

Hope you all liked it! Sorry for the delayed update, but I got emergency foot surgery so... but all is well now, just stuck on bed rest!

-Emme


	3. Chapter Three

"Jay, I don't know about this." Erin looked up to the house. Correction, mansion.

Here they were at Antonio and Sylvie Dawson's house. The team was having a Christmas dinner since tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"Er, you'll be fine. I promise. After supper, if you want to leave, we can. Everyone is dying to meet you." Jay didn't know what else to do. He knew Erin was a laid back girl, and hated dressing up.

"Fine." She muttered. Jay walked over to the passenger door and escorted Erin to the front door, intertwining their hands.

The wooden door opened and a young woman, who didn't look a day over thirty, answered it. "Jay! Hi!" She enveloped him into a hug. "And you must be Erin! Nice to meet you. I'm Sylvie, Antonio's wife." She also enveloped Erin into a hug.

"Nice to meet you too." Erin smiled. Sylvie motioned for them to come inside and she closed the door behind them.

"Just kick your shoes off and come on in." She led them into the kitchen. There were vacation pictures in the hallway. Jay was even in a few of them.

"Uncle Jay!" Two kids came scattering through the kitchen, wrapping their arms around Jay.

Jay happily scooped them both up. "Hey guys!" He glanced over to Erin. "I'd like for you to meet my girlfriend, Erin."

The two kids stopped moving, looking at Erin. "Hi."

"Hi guys." Erin waved. The kids smiled and Sylvie interrupted them.

"The girl is Emma, and the little guy is Hudson." She pointed to the two kids who were wrapped around Jay. "Em is nine and Huds is eight."

Jay let the two kids down and they walked over to the fridge in search of food. "Jay!" Antonio smiled, a few guys following behind. "Good to see you, buddy."

Antonio glanced over Jay's shoulder and saw Erin. "You must be Erin. Antonio Dawson." He held out his hand. "Welcome to the family."

Erin thought her heart was going to stop. She was in the same house with professional baseball players. "Nice to meet you."

Antonio laughed, looking at Jay. "How do you put up with him?"

Erin shrugged. "He's pretty easy on the eyes."

The four erupted into laughter. "Antonio, why don't you and Jay go with the rest of the guys, and Erin and I can make some food." Sylvie smiled encouragingly.

"Sounds good. Jay, let's go." They disappeared down the stairs.

"So Erin, what do you want to drink?"

"Water will be good." She smiled, taking a seater the bar.

Sylvie nodded, handing Erin a glass of water and taking a seat next to her. "So, how do you like Jay?"

"He's great." She grinned. "This is definitely a change in surroundings though."

"It's overwhelming, I know. When I first met Antonio, I'd never thought it'd work out. He was in the minors and I was a math teacher. But sure enough, here we are and I couldn't be happier." She explained.

Erin sighed. "It's scary. I'm just a laid back type gal and a teacher, but my friends dragged me out to the bar and I went home with him. And here we are now."

"It's okay, Erin. You're overwhelmed. And it's good you're laid back. Jay and I went to high school together and he was very quiet when he wasn't on the field. Now, I'm just warning you, some of the ladies in the other room are stubborn, but they'll warm up to you eventually." Sylvie reassured.

"What do I do to convince them I'm worth it?" She asked.

"Just be you. I won't leave you alone with them, just stick with me." She got up motioning for Erin to follow. "Just follow my lead. And cute dress by the way."

Sylvie walked through the hallway into a lounge room where seven or eight ladies were chatting away. "Guys, this is Jay's girlfriend, Erin Lindsay."

The girls all looked up at her. Some smiled while others looked her up and down. "Hey! Welcome to the club." One of them raised their glass.

"Hey!" Erin nodded, taking a drink of her water.

 _Don't be nervous._

"I'm Kim, Brian's wife. Nice to meet you." She stood up and shook her hand. "That's Vanessa, Jenny, and Nina." She pointed to the three girls who walked into the room.

"Girls, this is Jay's girlfriend, Erin." Sylvie smiled.

"Hey." All three of them smiled. "It's great to meet you! We always love having new girls to join the club." One of them held out her hand. "Jenny."

"Erin." She shook it. "I look forward to getting to know you."

"And look who it is. Another one. How long will this one be around for? A month or two?" Erin glanced over Jenny's shoulder to look who made the comment.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her. That's Sarah. She's on her last few weeks of her pregnancy and is really hormonal. Once the baby comes out, she'll loosen up." Erin just nodded, eyeing the pregnant brunette. She was wearing a loose floral dress, her bump barely noticeable on her petite body.

"Food is ready. Who wants to go get the guys?" Sylvie asked.

"I vote we go ahead and get our food, then release the beasts." Nina laughed.

The women erupted into laughter. "I wish. Go ahead and get a head start, I'll get them in a few." Sylvie smiled.

"Hey." She looked over to Erin. "I think I've already told you, but my name is Jenny. Adam's wife."

Erin admired her silky auburn hair. "Yeah, but it's okay." She laughed. "Isn't your husband the closer?"

Jenny threw her head back as they walked through the hallway. "Yeah, that's him."

"I'm sorry, I don't know too much about baseball." She laughed nervously.

"Hey, girl, don't be nervous. I know some of the gals ignored you, but it's normal. They did that to me, but trust me, after you get to know them, they loosen up a lot." They both took a seat next to each other.

"That's good to know. Like I was telling Sylvie earlier, I'm a quiet gal. I don't like social media that much, but I have a feeling that that'll all change once the season starts." Erin explained.

Jay walked into the room with the other guys, his eyes searching for Erin. They found her, and his lips rolled into a smile as he saw her chatting away with Adam's wife.

"She doing really good, Jay. I think she's a keeper." Jay looked over to see Sylvie standing next to him.

"Has she been nervous? I think I sprung it to early on her, but she insisted we come." His heart filled with love as he heard her laugh.

"Not really, Jay. She was at first, but she has softened up. Everyone loved her. Except the real quiet ones. You know, like Jess, Kate, and Britt. And Sarah, but she's hormonal since she is due any time. Erin understood that." Sylvie looked at Jay and could see the relief on his face.

"Good. Thank you for introducing her." Sylvie nodded and Jay walked over to take a seat next to Erin. "Hey." He squeezed her shoulder.

Erin turned around and smiled. "Hey! Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah. And you?" He asked.

Erin looked at Jenny, then back to Jay. "I'm having a great time. I was just telling Jenny about last weekend when you got lost in the mall."

"In my defense, you didn't tell me you went to Victoria's Secret. I was still in Bath and Body while you were halfway across the mall." He laughed.

Erin rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Jay, you got a keeper here." Jenny looked around Erin.

"I think I do too." His eyes twinkled. "She's quite the handful."

Everyone had gathered around the table before Antonio spoke up. "Thank you all for being here. Today is Christmas Eve eve, and I just thought we all should spend the holidays together. Tonight, I wanted to formally introduce Erin Lindsay." He looked three seats down to Jay and Erin. "Halstead found someone who is willing to put up with him, so let's just all give her a warm welcome and treat her like family, because she is."

All eyes turned onto Erin and Jay. Jay had moved his hand to her knee and squeezed it for reassurance. "Thank you, Antonio. Hopefully I'll be staying around." Erin laughed and raised her glass. "To family."

Jay's eyes opened, fluttering back closed. He opened them again, slowly, and glanced over at the bedside clock.

 _December 25th, 2017._

He snaked his arms around Erin's bare waist, kissing her shoulder. She stirred in her sleep, turning over to lay her head on his chest.

Jay smiled, his hand drawing lazy circles on her back. She sighed contentedly, her eyes slowly meeting Jay's. She tightened her grip on him, pulling the covers tighter around their bare forms.

"Morning baby." He kissed her temple. "Merry Christmas."

"Hi." She smiled, running her hand over his cheek. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Jay lowered his mouth and matted their lips together. His tongue explored her cavern, relearning her taste all over. Erin sighed, pulling back. "As much as I'd love to deepen this," She kissed his chest, "I need to give you your present then I have to start getting ready."

Jay cocked his head to the side. "You didn't have to get me anything. Last night was more than enough." He motioned over to the dresser where Scrabble laid.

Erin grinned, her mind racing back to the multiple rounds of _Scrabble_ played. "Well, I wanted to get you a few small things." She climbed out of bed, putting on her robe. "Let's go." She motioned.

Jay slipped on a pair of boxers and sweatpants, and followed her downstairs to the living room where the tree was. Jay sat on the couch next to Erin, and moved a piece of her hair. "You are so beautiful."

Erin turned to look at him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I wanted to. I'd tell you every minute of the day, but I figured you'd get annoyed." He laughed.

Erin shook her head, pushing three neatly wrapped gifts to him. "I know it's not much, but o figured it's better than nothing."

Jay took them and smiled. "I'm sure they're perfect, baby. But I didn't need anything. Just you being here is all I'll ever need."

Jay unwrapped them from the red string and pulled off the bow. "You really went all out for the wrapping."

"Only for the best." She giggled.

He smiled and unwrapped the top on first. He turned it around and a smile crept onto his lips. He looked up at her and smiled. "This is going on my nightstand." He ran his fingers over the glass, the memory bringing back happy thoughts.

The picture was taken a few weeks ago at Central Park when the two were ice skating. Erin was looking at Jay laughing and Jay was smiling and he was holding her hand as they attempted to skate. "Layla is a really good photographer. I don't even remember this picture being taken."

Erin grinned. "She sent it to me last week and I had to print it off."

Jay set the picture frame next to him on the coffee table, opening the next box. He took off the flannel wrapping paper, and looked up at Erin. "You did not."

"I did too." She smiled.

Jay opened the shoe box, and held up the pair of brown L.L Bean Scruff Slippers. "How'd you know?"

"Remember when we were at the mall? You saw those at a shoe store and decided to wait. I went back in the next day and got you them. I love your grey slippers now, but they were getting rough." She laughed. "Time to throw them out."

Jay shook his head. "You're too good for me." He winked, unwrapping the last box. He looked up at her and smiled. "Holiday Blend K-cups?" He grinned. "You aced it this year."

He stood up and bent down to kiss her. "I got you a few things too. But first, I'm going to go plop two of these into the Keurig for us.

Erin sat on the couch and smiled to herself. This is what a real Christmas with someone felt like. She didn't have this with Luke. But Jay, he was a completely different man.

"Here, Er." Jay handed her a mug of coffee. "I put some french vanilla creamer in it."

"Thanks, Jay." She smiled, welcoming the hot liquid to her throat.

Jay handed her two wrapped gifts and a bag. She took them and sat her coffee on the table. "Which one do you want me to open first?"

"Go ahead and do the bag." He smiled, watching her intently.

Erin took the tissue paper out and pulled out a memory foam cooling pillow. "You remembered?"

Jay bit back a laugh. "It took me years to get you out of Bed, Bath, and Beyond without that pillow. And you always complain about how stiff my pillows are, so I thought you could have one to keep here."

"I love it." Erin went to the first box, unwrapping the red paper slowly. She pulled out a blue Yeti, and smiled. "You really do pay attention."

"I try my best." He winked.

Erin opened the last box and looked at him curiously. "What is this?"

"Open it, silly." He laughed.

Erin opened the small silver box and her breathe caught in her throat. She flicked it open with her thumb and felt tears burn the rims of her eyes. She looked at the photo they had taken with Layla that same day, but this time they were both smiling at the camera at lunch. "Jay," She felt her heart pulse with love. "You got me a locket?"

Jay nodded silently. "I know when Spring Training comes and I have to leave, you'll miss me, so now, I'm always by your heart."

Erin wasn't ashamed of the tears that fell from her eyes as she allowed Jay to clip it on and she laid her body against his.

Jay looked down at her and combed his fingers through her hair. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy." She smiled, kissing his shoulder. "And about that. I've been thinking." She sat up in his lap.

"What?" He brushed a piece of stray hair off her cheek and behind her ear.

"If you are serious about us, then, I was going to make this my last year teaching. Sylvie mentioned it to me the other night. If we get married and decide to start a family, then someone will have to be home with them. As much as I love teaching, I love you even more and I'm willing to do this if you see a future." Erin took a deep breathe, searching his face for a reaction.

A smile crept onto his face. "I love the idea. But I want you to think this through. I do see a future with you, though." He pressed his lips against her temple. "And I still have one little present for you."

"Jay!" She scolded.

"What? This is actually like a gift for me, but, well, just open it." He smirked.

Erin raised an eye, unwrapping the paper. She pulled out the black embroidered corset with the Victoria's Secret tag still on it. It was a two piece, and the top was cross crossed on the back, and the bottom was a matching thong. "I think tonight we need to test this out. What do you say, Jay? Try something fun and new?"

Jay felt himself stir under his swears and his eyes darken. "You, go get ready for your dad's. I'm going to my folks' house. When I get back, me, you, bedroom."

"So, who's the man, Erin?"

Erin stopped chewing her food and looked up at him. "What do you mean, dad?"

"I mean, who is the man in your life? I stopped by your place and Layla said you were at a friend's house." He put his fork down.

Hank can remember the day he put Luke behind bars after he hurt his daughter emotionally and physically. Now, here his daughter was, with someone else.

"His name is Jay." She smiled.

"Does this Jay have a last name?" He asked blandly.

"Halstead." She closed her eyes at her words.

"As in the"

"Yeah. The Yankees player. Yeah, that's my boyfriend. He got me this!" She showed him the pendant.

"And how did you meet this guy?" Was his daughter really dating the Yankees' shortstop?

"Layla dragged me out to the bar with a few other gals and I started dancing with him and then we went back to his place. He's a gentleman. If you want, he'd love to meet you. I've just been telling him no." Erin put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Why?" He followed her into the kitchen.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why don't you want him to meet me?" Hank felt a little hurt.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little scared. Dad, I'll be honest, but I've never met someone like him before. He's so caring and treats me like a queen." Erin was scared. Everything was going great. That's what was wrong.

"Kid, don't be scared. You know how excited your mother is hearing you talk about this right now?" He asked thinking of his late wife.

Erin smiled at the thought of her mother. "She'd be so happy. Probably already wedding planning."

They both laughed. "Erin, I wanna meet him."

Erin's face went blank. "Okay. Do you wanna come over tomorrow for supper at his place? I basically live there. I don't remember the last time I slept in my apartment." She admitted.

"Five o'clock?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect."

 **Merry Christmas guys! Here is a lil chapter I wrote up! I hope you all have the best and safest holidays!**

 **Xoxo, Emme.**


	4. Chapter Four

"Jay, calm down! It's just my dad!" Erin reassured him, rubbing his back.

"That feels so good, Er." He moaned as she hit the sore spot on his back that was still recovering from October when AJ Barnes intentionally hit Jay with a fastball going ninety eight miles an hour. "But seriously, it's your dad."

"What's your point?" Erin asked, walking to stand in front of Jay.

"Erin, I'm serious about us." He sighed, running his hand down his face.

Erin could see the fear in his blue eyes. She had only known him for a little under a month, but she could read him like an open book. "Babe, I'm serious too. I see potential. We're going fast, but I don't mind. And I love my dad, he knows that." She took a seat next to him and took his hand in hers. "But he also knows I am a strong, independent woman. He knows I'll fight for what I want. And as serious as I am about you," She looked up and smiled. "I'm going to do all the fighting I can."

Before Jay had the chance to reply, a knock on his door broke him and Erin apart. "I'll get it." He smiled nervously. Jay walked down the hall to the front door and opened it. "Mr. Voight. Jay Halstead. Pleasure to meet you." Jay held out his hand.

Hank nodded and shook it. "Nice to meet you too." He stepped inside and took his coat and shoes off, putting it on the coat rack.

Jay motioned him to follow him through the house. "What do you drink?"

Hank looked around at all the photos on the wall of Jay and his teammates. Hank Voight was a Sergeant for NYPD's finest unit, Intelligence, and people were always scared of him. But, he couldn't deny the nervous feeling shooting through his veins. He was in Jay Halstead's house. "Beer."

"Bud light?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

Jay and Hank walked into the kitchen where Erin was sitting at the bar and sipping on a glass of beer herself. "Hey dad." She got up and embraced him in a hug.

"Hey kid." He smiled. "How have you been?" He asked, silently thanking Jay for the beer.

"I've been great. We're still on winter break for a week, so I think Jay and I are going to just hang out here, or my place." She smiled, looking over her shoulder to Jay. She could see his muscles flex underneath his T-shirt as he stirred the spaghetti.

"That's great kid." Hank replied, taking a sip of his Bud light.

Jay came back and took a seat next to Erin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss against the side of her head. He studied her features, starting at her feet, covered in striped fuzzy socks, going up her mile long legs covered in joggers, to her- his loose t-shirt that fell to her thighs, and up to her face. The sculpture of her face, her defined cheek bones, to the lips he has kissed in support and love, to her eyes. Her hazel orbits. Jay loved her eyes. He loved how they would change when she reacted, when they'd get bigger when he surprised her or made her laugh. He loved every part of her and he couldn't relay it enough.

"So," Erin giggled lightly. She knew Jay was skimming over her body. She could feel his gaze a mile away. "Dad, how is the force?" She asked.

Hank looked at Erin, then to Jay, and back to Erin. There was definite attraction between the two and he couldn't help but stiffen. The last time he saw her like that was with Luke. And Luke ended up in prison. "It's doing great. Al was wondering if we could come over to his and Meredith's house for dinner. Lexi just got accepted to the Chicago campus of Illinois State." He looked over at Halstead. "He said you could bring Jay if you wanted. Olivia is coming."

Erin's eyes lit up. "You are bringing Olivia?"

"Erin," Hank warned. "She is just a friend. You know that."

"Please dad, you always sit by SVU at those charity events, and last time I checked, you were the Sergeant of Intelligence, not SVU." She laughed, Jay following along.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Erin, you know I couldn't have a relationship even if I wanted to. Work comes first. She is a business colleague." He sighed. "So, Jay, what is going on in your world?" He asked the young athlete.

"Not much." He replied, looking at Erin's father. "February fifteenth is when I have to report to Florida." Jay noticed Erin's change in mood. "But, that's not for a few months. Until then, I intend to spend all the time I can with my girl." He pressed a kiss against her forehead. Jay walked across the kitchen to check on the sauce of spaghetti. "Supper will be ready in about ten."

"Thank you for supper, Jay. Your house is amazing." Hank smiled, taking in the large size of his house.

"Thanks, Hank," Jay looked around. "The entry hallway is my favorite. I love all the photos with my friends and family. Now I just need to get a few of Erin and I hung sometime this week." He had pictures framed with all of his friends, family, and teammates, but none of him and Erin. The one he had received for Christmas was sitting on his nightstand so he could always be by her.

"Yeah, you do." He laughed. Hank was a little surprised at his daughter's boyfriend's behavior. He knew Jay Halstead was a law abiding citizen. He had a clean record. He knew Jay attended charity events and visited hospitals to the children. He also knew Jay was involved with the city. But, he figured there was a secret he was hiding. Cockiness, or perhaps even selfish. Maybe all of the charity events and donations were all for publicity and a good reputation. "Erin, have you thought about taking more classes at the college so you can teach highschoolers? I know you were thinking about it after this year."

"Well, actually, I don't think I will be." Erin looked to Jay. She knew this wouldn't go over well with her father. Her father always had high expectations for his only daughter. "You see, Jay's season is April through October usually," She could already see the displeasure in her father's face. "We haven't necessarily talked the details out yet, but I think this will be my last year teaching."

Both Jay and Hank's eyes widened. "Erin." They both protested, but Erin held her hand up.

"Please let me finish," She knew both of them would not agree with her. "First, dad, Jay and I see a future together. We do. Eventually I want to get married and have a family. I know you will say we are moving way to fast, but you don't understand. You met mom and within the first two months you had a ring on it and Justin was born not even a year later. It's like Jay and I, kinda. We both have found the right person, so I don't see a problem. I want to be able to go to his games, go to all the charity events, and my job doesn't allow that. I talked with Sylvie, Antonio's wife, and she was a teacher. She quit and hasn't missed it one bit." Erin had to catch her breathe.

"Erin, I get where you are coming from. But, you have worked so hard for this job, and I don't want to see it go to waste." Hank argued.

"I still have until March until I need to decide. As of right now, this will be my last year teaching. We will see where we are in a few months." She decided, standing up and setting out plates.

Jay remained silent as he dished spaghetti onto three plates and Erin sat them down on the table. "Jay, what do you think about this?" Hank asked, taking a seat across from his daughter and Jay.

"I will support her in what ever she does. I'd like to see her teach, but the kids on the team are always needing help comprehending material. Erin would be great at it." He tried to ease the conversation.

Hank rolled his eyes. "I think she should stay teaching."

"Dad, enough." Erin laughed. "Enough about that topic. What's the case you guys finished today?"

"Changing topics, I see," Hank sighed. Why would his daughter do that for a man she just met? She would never do that. His daughter was always close minded and she always was cautious. But here, she was basically being reckless. "But today we worked with a drug ring. It was crazy. The DA, you know, Barba, he talked to some convicted felonies and there lawyers. They ended up talking and getting their sentence cut in half, or early parole. But, we got it solved, and everyone is safe. Nobody died either, so it was a good day."

"So, Hank," He confronted him cautiously. Jay could already sense the disapproval. "How long have you been on the force?"

"About thirty years." Hank said, taking a bite of his spaghetti. "I was on patrol from 1989 to 91, then I was with the gang unit from ninety one to o five, and I was sergeant of homicide from o six to thirteen, worked with SVU for about a year, and now I'm the sergeant for Intelligence." Hank had only been with Intelligence for about four years, but he definitely loved his unit. They ran it how he wanted, and they handled every type of case there was. Homicide, robbery, theft, gang, terrorism, narcotics, and so on. Intelligence handled it all.

"Wow," Jay was surprised. He hadn't even been alive thirty years. "That is impressive. No wonder Erin is so strong headed. She must get it from her father." He smiled, looking over to her. She had pasta sauce all of her face, and he couldn't help but chuckled and wipe it off of her mouth.

The three sat in a comfortable silence until Hank spoke up, feeling the tension. "This is good, Halstead."

"Thank you, sir." Jay put his plate in the dishwasher. "Did you want leftovers to take home? Erin and I won't eat all of this." He offered.

"Sure, why not." It was the least he could do.

Jay nodded and took out two Tupperware bowls and matching lids- a small one for Hank and a big one for them, and filled them up to the top before sealing them closed. "They're in the fridge for when you leave." Jay reappeared at the dining room table. "I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back."

Jay left and as soon as he did, Hank spoke up. "Erin, I don't think he is worth it. Worth your job you love so much."

Erin looked at her father. She felt the anger running through her veins. "Not worth it? Dad, I'm finally happy. He knows about Luke, most of it, anyways, and he makes me so happy. Dad, I want to marry him, I want to have kids soon, and I want it with him."

Hank knew this would be a fight. He wished his wife, Camille, was here. She would know what to do and help him. "Erin, if you even want this to work, then you have to tell him everything about Luke. And Erin, do you really see something? Or is this foggy judgement because of who he is?" The words stung his mouth as they left, but they needed to be said.

"Excuse me?" She was pissed. "You're basically asking me if I'm using him. Dad, I love him! When I went home with him from the bar, I didn't even know who he was until he told me! I want a future! He does too! I love him. He gets me and he makes me smile and laugh. He brings my heart happiness. Happiness I've never had since Luke abused me!" Use Jay for his title? That's what she was getting out of her dad's last statement.

"Erin," He knew he screwed up. "I wasn't trying to." She opened her mouth to speak, but he held his hand up. "I was trying to say that do you really see yourself having his kids? He'll be gone so much, and you'll be stuck alone raising them. And you'll always be gone and going to events, living the glamorous stay at home mom life. Do you really see yourself doing that?"

"Dad, we will be traveling with Jay. And no, the wives actually plan out karaoke nights for fundraisers, we do a lot. And like I said, we will be traveling until the kids go to school. And I could be a writer. I majored in Literature in college and minored in Elementary Education. With all the free time, I could write a story. I'll be busy." She could see the look of fear in her father's eyes. "Dad, I promise, I'll be okay."

Hank looked down at his phone and sighed. "We caught a crime scene. Tell Halstead thank you for having me over. And Erin, if you want this to last, tell him about Luke. All of it. I don't know if this will work out, but just don't get hurt." He stood up and gave her a hug. "I love you, kid. Just be careful." He opened he fridge and took his leftovers, before walking himself out of the house.

Erin stood at the bar, drinking the rest of her wine, and cleaning up from supper. Jay had done the majority of it, but they still needed to load the dishwasher and clean off the table. Erin had cleared off the table, and was now rinsing off dishes and loading them into the dishwasher.

Her mind raced as she thought about her father's remarks earlier. _Stay at home mom?_ She loved her job, working with kids and teaching them strong skills they needed to know for the world. But, she always wanted to be a mom to a child. She thought she had the best of both worlds with Luke. Both a dream and a reality. But after the abuse started, she quickly realized she had to get out. And with her father's help, she did.

With the back of her hand, she wiped away the stream of tears that had fallen. They were a sign of weakness. She didn't want Jay to see her like that. Erin finished the dishes, and closed the dishwasher. Her brain was in replay of the events that took place last year.

 _"Honey, I'm home!" Luke cheerfully expressed as he gotten off work from the lab._

 _Erin had taken a deep breathe. She didn't want to see him. "Hi." She smiled, stirring the pot of taco meat on the oven._

 _Luke kissed her cheek. "What did you do today?" He walked over to the fridge and opened it, but quickly grew stiff. "Where the hell is the beer?" He walked over to her. "I told you to pick up some more."_

 _"Luke, when you have beer, you get angry and physical. I think we need to cut down." She calmly explained, walking out of the room. "I bought some soda, and tea."_

 _Luke slammed the door shut to the fridge, walking over to Erin. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. "I told you to buy some." He growled._

 _"I understand, but-" She started fearfully, but before she could finish, he twisted her wrist and walked her into their bedroom, throwing her onto the hardwood floor._

 _"Goddammit, Erin! I ask you to do one thing for me, and you can't even do that." He towered over her, her body shaking in fear._

 _"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You get so mean when you drink, and I see a future with you, but alcohol is ruining it." The timer went off to alert her the tortilla shells were done, and Erin scurried out of the bedroom to the kitchen._

 _Luke followed angrily, determined to show her who is boss. She closed the over and set the tortilla shells on the stove, moving to the cabinet. "Erin! I don't give a fuck! You know if we get married and you want it to go anywhere, I'll be calling the shots. I just need you to take care of the kids and buy me what I need. But you cant even do that, now can you? You can remember to get your stupid tea, but not my damn beer! That shit will definitely be put to a stop and you'll start showing me some respect."_

 _"Luke, you don't dare talk to me like that!" She shouted. Erin was tired of being treated like a pet around him. It had been going on for weeks, and she was tired of being pushed around and verbally attacked._

 _"What the fuck did you say to me?" He grabbed her waist and brought one of his hands around her neck. She slapped his face and turned around to face him, and he pressed her against the oven, that was still on. She grasped her hands on each side of the oven, but he was pressing against her, and her hands slipped onto the hot oven. She hissed in pain and tried to move them, but his strength over did hers._

 _"Stop! Move, it burns!" She shouted, wanting to run her hands over frigid cold water. Instead, Luke pressed her down further, and her back was burning against the dangerously hot stovetop. "Luke, please! It hurts! I'm sorry!" She screamed. The pain was shooting all throughout her veins The burning sensation was tearing into her flesh, and she knew her skin was turning a dark crimson red. "Please." She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but pure hatred and shame. He saw the evil behind his green eyes. "Luke! Please! Stop!"_

"Erin?" She turned around and came face to face with Jay. His eyes were full of concern and he didn't know what to do. "Baby, what's wrong?" He studied her body. Her hands were behind her, gripping the countertop so hard her knuckles were ghostly white. Her body was shaking and tears rolled down her eyes. He lip was quivering and small whimpers fell off.

"Jay, I.. uh," Her fists clung to his t-shirt as she buried her head into his body. She felt safe and she felt his arms wrap around her back. One of his arms linked around her knees and he carried her upstairs to the bedroom and laid her on her side of the bed, and he cradled her like an infant.

"You can tell me anything, Er." He whispered into her hair.

"I need to tell you everything about Luke." She softly cried. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable and walk away from her and leave her behind. She couldn't have that.

"Then tell me. I'm not going anywhere."

 **Hey! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and a Happy and safe New Year's. I have loved the past five months with you all, and can't wait to see what 2018 brings! Please leave a review, and I'll be back with a new chapter of my other book, Undercover Mission, on Friday, and back with a new chapter of this on Sunday! Have a great and safe week! Lets make 2018 a great year!**

 **-Emme**


	5. Chapter Five

Jay sat against the pillows on his bed, Erin silently sitting against him. "I'm ready." She sighed, looking up to Jay.

Jay nodded. "Just tell me what you want to. I don't want to push the boundaries." He wanted her to open up to him, not close herself off.

"I'm going to tell you everything." She said through a shaky voice. "If we want this to work as much as I want it to, I can't keep things from you." She needed to listen to her dad.

"Erin, whatever you are most comfortable with." Jay caressed her arm.

Erin brushed off the comment, ignoring it, and began telling him. "Long story short- I was twenty three. Sophomore year in college. I met him at a world history class. He was majoring in lit. He offered to buy me dinner and I went. After a year, we moved in. He started drinking when he got a job elsewhere. He started verbally abusing me. I always pushed it off. Then one night I forgot to get him beer at the store. He got mad and started hitting me. It became more and more regular. I almost ran, but didn't." She could feel Jay's arm around her tighten, his body going stiff. "One day, he really got mad. I wouldn't buy him anything. And that's when he burned me against the stove and threw me in the shower. I called Hank that night and I haven't seen him since then. He's in prison now."

Jay was speechless. He was not expecting that. He was not expecting Erin to tell him she almost died when she was with Luke. He didn't want to picture the thought of her screaming against the stove as her face was pressed into the heat. "You're so strong." He whispered into her ear as her breathing fastened. "Erin," he whispered again, moving his hand to her back. "You're so strong. I've never met someone so strong. And just seeing you put a smile on your face every morning, it makes you an incredible women. You've gotten passed it. And this changes nothing. It doesn't make me want to run away. It makes me love you more deeply."

Erin's body stiffened. He didn't directly say _I love you_ but he did say it in a way. "So you don't want to run? You don't want to leave me because I'm pathetic?"

"No, never." He pressed a kiss on her temple. "You're way too important to me." And she was. He never would have thought a night at the bar could turn into so much more.

Erin smiled against his chest, running her free hand up and down his bicep. "Thanks." She sighed. She got Luke out there, but now, she had to tell him what Hank said. She had a lot of respect for Hank. He and his wife took Erin in when she was seven. She didn't like to publicize that. Her mom and dad had both been arrested for distributing and manufacturing crystal meth.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"There's more things you should know about." She whispered. "First, I'm adopted." She took a shaky breathe. "My parents were drug dealers. One day they got busted for distribution and manufacturing of crystal meth. Hank found me and took me in. Eventually, he and his wife Camille adopted me. She died in a car accident about eight years ago. I have a brother, but like I told you the first night, it is just me and dad. Justin's a Navy Seal, and he is stationed in Hawaii now, I think. We still keep in contact, but it's been a while." Her fingers were now drawing shapes on his chest to keep her occupied and relaxed. "So, I went through high school without a problem. I played volleyball and was on a leadership club. Then college came and here we are now."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Er." This girl he was slowly falling in love with amazed him even more everyday. She was strong, and was still breathtakingly beautiful when she was vulnerable.

"One more thing, Jay." She was dreading telling him this. "My dad thinks we aren't worth it. He doesn't like the idea of me traveling and quitting my job and being a stay at home mom. He thinks my judgement is clouded because of your reputation." She could feel the tears burning the back of her eyes. "But I think you are worth it. I know you are. And my dad, he'll have to come around." She made eye contact with him for the first time since he had sat her down on the bed. "You're much more important than my dad's opinion, Jay. And like I told him, I could easily write a book. I majored in literature in college. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to quit teaching after this year. I love my students, but I want to live this life with you." And she meant every word she just spoke.

"Erin, i love the idea. And if you want to write a book, lets do it. I'll support you either way."They both stared into each other's eyes. It was a moment of silence where no words needed to be spoken. They knew they wanted to be together, and nothing would stop them."And, if we ever decide we do want kids, and I hope we do," He smiled at her, "I want you to know I'll be there every step of the way. You aren't going to be a stay at home mom. I'll be there changing diapers, feeding them a bottle, I'll be there for it all. Like I told you, baseball will never come first. You are my life."

Erin was at awe of his words. How could her heart hold so much love for a man? She always thought she had a future with Luke, but this feeling she had for Jay Halstead? It was completely different. It was so much more pure. "I love you." She whispered. The words slipped from her mouth, and she didn't regret. She looked up to Jay and saw unconditional love.

"I love you too, Erin." Jay's thumbs caressed her cheeks and he matted their lips together. She parted her lips, Jay taking the invite,his tongue sliding into her mouth . The kiss was much different than any other kiss they have ever shared. Not with one another, but with anyone. It wasn't forced, it was nothing but pure love. They broke from the kiss momentarily, long enough to discard each other's shirts.

Erin's hands ran down his bare chest, her fingernails scraped over his nipples, Jay groaning in response. Her fingers continued their way down his stomach, his abdominal muscles tightening under her touch. Erin smiled to herself, knowing the affect she had on him.

Jay stopped her hands from going any further down, kissing them lovingly. He trailed a kiss down her neck, sucking on the hollow of her throat, and continued down Erin body. He removed her bra, before kissing down the valley of her breasts, placing open mouth kisses down the plane of her stomach. He stopped at the waistband of her sweatpants, looking up at her for confirmation. She groaned at the lost of contact and arched her back her eyes clenched shut. "Jay, please." She pleaded, begging for more contact.

Jay smiled and pulled down her sweatpants, her thighs instinctively falling open. He kissed her inner thighs before dropping her panties to the floor. He laid her back against the mattress, sliding his tongue into her heated deaths. Erin gasped at the invasion and rand her hands through his short brown hair. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her, and plunged his tongue into her recesses. Erin felt her release coming quickly, and Jay could too, so he sped up his motions, and she cried his name as her orgasm radiated through her body. Jay kissed her folds, leaving a trail of blazing hot kisses up her body, sucking on her collar bone until he could see the discoloration starting to appear.

Erin had enough of his games and yanked down his boxers and pants, dropping them to the floor. Erin flipped them over and grasped him in her palm. "Er, don't." He groaned. She smiled, spreading the beaded moisture around. She fastened her motions, stroking him how she knew he liked it, his hips arching off the bed.

Jay couldn't take her sweet torture anymore. He flipped her over, plunging his length into her depths, not wasting anymore time. Erin moaned at his move and felt her body shudder as he filled her completely. Jay tilted his hips and gripped her hips and slammed into her petite body. Erin gasped as he hit that spot that meant he was buried as deep as physically possible. She looked up into his eyes and studied his facial expressions. It was an expression that meant he was focusing, trying not to move, and savor the feeling of her.

He began to move again, thrusting into her over and over. "Jay," She whimpered. "Hard... harder." She begged. He nodded and held her rising hips against the mattress, sliding into her heated depths. He felt the tightening feeling building up and he exploded inside of her. Jay reconnected their lips, Erin providing him with the relief he needed. he felt Erin's velvet walls clamp down around him and heard her breathe labor.

He looked down at the girl underneath him and memorized her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth partially open, sweat covering her forehead. Her bare chest was rising rapidly as her second release was rapidly approaching. "Jay" She whimpered, his name falling off her lips.

"Come on, baby. Let it all go." He soothed, stilling his actions inside of her. Erin came, crying out Jay's name. He dropped his head into her shoulder and she wrapped her feet around his waist, holding him in place. Erin cupped his cheeks and kissed him, exploring his mouth as he did the same. Their lips fit perfectly together, and Jay would never get tired of the spark he always felt when she would kiss him.

Erin dropped her ankles from his waist, and he pulled out of her, pulling up the comforter to cover their bodies, and pulled Erin close to him. "I love you, Er." He whispered into her ear.

She sighed contently, laying her head on his chest. "I love you too, Jay."

Jay creaked open the bedroom door, setting the tray of food down on the dresser. He moved to the end of the bed, taking a seat next to Erin. "Baby." He caressed her shoulder. The past month and a half they had been dating, he loved waking up with her. She was so innocent, so amazing. She looked so peaceful when she slept. She always had a smile on her lips, and her hair was always fanned around the pillows surrounding her.

When Jay would reach over in the morning to pull her close, and the sheets were cold, his heart always dropped if she stayed the night at her place. He loved waking up to her, seeing her smile and blush. She slowly began waking up from her deep slumber.

"Good morning." He kissed her head as she yawned. She sat up and smiled against the pillows. Jay walked over to the dresser and threw her one of his shirts she could put on, but she shook her head. He smiled at her confidence, another thing he loved about her. "I made you toast, eggs, and some yogurt." He placed the tray on her lap. "And here is your coffee. I went with French Vanilla today." He smiled, climbing into bed next to her.

"Jay, you didn't have to do this." Erin grinned. She looked down at the tray and back to Jay who was beaming. "Do you want some?"

"No," Jay laughed. "I ate enough while making it."

Erin giggled as she moaned tasting the eggs. "Over easy? You should just be a chef."

Jay grinned at his girlfriend. His food loving girlfriend. They sat in a comfortable silence just watching each other. It was a silence that they both could exchange words through their facial expression, and no verbal words were necessary.

"What do you want to do today?" Erin asked, putting her tray to the side once it was finished.

"Well, I do have an interview with Yankees magazine at two. It's the team magazine and they want me to be in February's edition. You can come. Just hang out, look around the stadium." Jay replied, getting out of bed and collecting clothes for the day.

"That sounds good." Erin smirked, following Jay and pressing her bare body against his back.

Jay groaned at the contact. "Don't start things you can't finish." He growled.

"Oh, I tend on finishing things." Erin kissed each of his shoulder blades. She pulled back and seductively strutted into the bathroom, a chill going through her veins knowing Jay was watching her.

Jay followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She sat on the counter, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Care to join me?" He asked, reaching his hand out to hers.

"Gladly." Erin smiled, stepping into the shower with him.

Jay pulled into the parking garage of Yankee Stadium. Erin felt a rush of excitement course through her veins. Her dad would flip if he knew she had complete access to the stadium.

He smiled over at her and opened the car door, wrapping their hands together and walked through the dim garage. He waved walking through security, everyone knowing who he is. Everyone questioning who the girl in his arms were.

They proceeded up the stairs and into the elevator, Jay pressing a kiss against her temple to reassure her not to be worried. The opening of the doors popped the bubble of their moment as another person got into the elevator. They sat in silence until it was their floor, and Jay led Erin down a long hallway of doors, turning into one.

Cameras, tripods, computers, and a variety of other video equipment lined the room. A sound box was in the back of the room. "Jay!"

Both of them turned at the sound of another voice. "Connor!" Jay smiled, embracing him in a hug. "This is my girlfriend, Erin." He didn't waste a second to introduce her to this man.

"Erin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Jay has told me so much." He shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Connor." She returned the gesture, looking at Jay.

"Erin, this is my agent. I should've told you that." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He does everything for me, for us. Books flights, anything financial, all promos, he makes my life easier." Jay explained, Connor nodding in agreement.

"That's nice." She replied.

"Okay, Jay, here's what I got. You just need to do a few interviews, and a video. Three hours at max. Then I'd love to go over spring training and your upcoming schedule with you, but that can wait until Erin goes back to teaching Monday. I figured you want to spend time with her." Connor explained, looking between Erin and Jay.

"Sounds perfect, Connor." He looked down at Erin. "Are you hungry?"

Erin sheepishly nodded. "Just a little."

"It's okay to be hungry, babe. We should've stopped and ate. I'm sorry." Jay apologized. "Connor, can you take Erin to get something to eat?"

Connor smiled. "Of course. I'll grab both of us something to eat while I'm at it." Connor held out his arm. "Right this way, my lady."

Erin laughed, taking his hand. She could feel Jay's body stiffen. Connor and she laughed and dropped hands as soon as they turned the corner. "So, how are things with Jay and you going?" He asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"It's going good. He asked me to quit my job, kinda. I majored in literature in college, so I think I'm going to quit and then become an author. He's really taking us seriously. And I love my students, but I love him more." Erin sighed. She was stressed. She didn't want to go back to work on Monday and have to start staying at her place again.

"He's happy, Erin. He's been talking about asking you to move in." Connor smiled at the girl standing next to him. "It's not my place to say, but he told me how he misses you when you're at your place." They walked off the elevator and down a hallway filled with more office doors.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up. ""I've been thinking about saying something. I hate my place. I'm a lot happier when I'm with him, Connor."

"Just say something. Not only am I his agent, I'm like his best friend. He tells me everything. I can tell he loves you." Connor pushed open a door and allowed Erin to walk in first. "I never thought he'd be okay after that psycho girlfriend, he had. Allie."

Erin nodded. "I've heard about her to an extent. I don't want to push Jay." She smiled, taking a look around the room.

"Here we are. Just fill up a plate and we can take it upstairs. Do you want to make Jay one, as well?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Erin replied, taking two plates. She surveyed the various foods, anything from cookie to veggie trays, pizza, subway sandwiches, parfaits, and more that she craved.

She made herself and Jay identical plates, each one having a subway sandwich, a few veggies and fruit, a cookie, with the side of a water. "Ready?" She asked Connor who was taking a Gatorade bottle out of the fridge.

"Yep." He nodded. They began their way back to the video room where Jay was, Connor introducing Erin to passing people.

"Everyone is so friendly here." Erin exclaimed as the elevator began moving up.

"That, they are, Erin. You'll fit in just right." Connor smiled at Jay's girlfriend. "Are your parents Yankees fans?"

"Yeah, my dad is. My mom passed away awhile back. But my dad is a huge fan." She held the door open for Connor.

"Thank you." He nodded walking in. "But, I'm sorry to hear about your mother. You can bring your dad here to your anytime though."

"I'll take you up on that." She smiled. Erin scanned the room for Jay and her heart stopped when she heard him laugh. She turned her head and saw Jay in the interview box and he waved, blowing her a kiss. Erin could never get tired of that laugh. She held up the plate of food and he gave her a thumbs up.

Erin took a seat next to Connor as he pressed down a button. The sound of Jay and the interviewer's voices filled the room.

"Now Jay, I see you need to eat lunch here in a few, so just a few more questions. Is that alright?" She asked, noticing Erin and Connor.

"Of course." He smiled politely.

"You killed it with a .379 batting average last year. This year do you think you can beat that?"

"Of course, definitely. I have my two biggest supporters here and with them here, I'll be hitting home runs. If they weren't here, no chance. But, I'm lucky to have them." Jay looked towards Erin, and their eyes locked.

She smiled tightly and her breathe caught in her throat when he mouthed _I love you_ to her.

 **Sorry for the delay, friends! But here is a new chapter! Do you guys think Erin and Jay are moving to fast? To slow? What would you like to see happen? Should I incorporate Allie into it? Thoughts?**

 **Be sure to leave a review! Hope everyone is doing well!**

 **Emme.**


	6. Chapter Six

"I still don't understand why we are here, Jay." Erin glimpsed down the aisle where her boyfriend was, deciding what beverage to bring to tonight's dinner.

Jay watched Erin lean against the empty shopping cart. "Babe, we have to be at Al's at six. Your dad doesn't like me, and I'm meeting four new people tonight, who have a huge impact on your life. I want to make a good impression. And everybody loves food and drinks." He winked. "Now, beer, lime-a-ritas, wine, what?"

Erin rolled her eyes. "Surprise them. They'll drink everything." She watched as he picked up an eight pack of lime- a- ritas and set it in the cart.

"See, now lets go to the appetizers. I was thinking a cheese tray and crackers." Jay was determined to get her father to approve of him. This girl was not just another girl. She was one to stay.

"Jay, this is a casual meal. Literally. Tenderloins and some beer." Erin laughed at her boyfriend's effort to get her father to like him. "They'll be happy just to see you brought beer."

"Fine." Jay shook his head. "Let's go."

"Whoa," Erin stopped the cart. "We came here to get our groceries too." She turned down the aisle of Target and into the herbal tea aisle. "We ran out of herbal tea." She explained, tossing a box raspberry hibiscus into the shopping cart.

"We?" He chuckled. "You mean I did? Because technically, you live at my house."

Erin felt like his remark was a stab in the heart. He could quickly see the hurt in her eyes. He began to talk, she held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it." Erin quickly stepped away from the cart and left the aisle, despite Jay's callings for her to come back.

She walked down the aisles and stopped when she saw the sign for the dressing rooms. She yanked a shirt off the rack and walked into one and shut the door. Erin sat on the bench and threw the shirt onto the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and dig her head into them.

She should have known this wouldn't have worked out. She knew that. She just didn't want to believe it. She made a simple comment, and he joked about it. Maybe she took it the wrong way. Maybe she didn't. She didn't know.

All she knew is that she is back to square one. She thought her and Jay were in a good place. She knew they were moving fast, but this relationship was different. Different than any other one she had ever had. He talked to her and loved her in a way no man has ever done to her before. She had this feeling in her stomach that she didn't know how to control, or why it was even there in the first place.

She knew she felt strongly about them. Just a few nights ago she told him everything there was to know about Luke. And they professed there love for one another. And Jay took her to Yankees Stadium for one of his press day where she met his agent, Connor Rhodes, and many other people who worked for the organization.

Erin felt like she was safe in his embrace at night. When he was with her she felt secured and loved. Something Luke never gave her. Something no man had ever made her feel. Jay Halstead was different, and lead it to Erin to mess everything there was up. Now she'd have to break the news to her dad, and all her friends and family, that this was indeed a mistake.

She didn't want to think about it. The disappointing looks from her family, friend, and colleagues. She couldn't. Her phone vibrates and she swiped her thumb across the glass.

 _Erin, you know I was joking. You know I want you with me every night. Move in._

She was taken back by his words. She did hate the nights they were apart, the nights she was at her apartment with her roommate. She loved her roommate, but she loved Jay even more. She wanted to wake up with him and fall asleep with him every morning and night. She knew she wanted to start the day off with him.

She didn't know why she took his remark so seriously and personally. She knows, or at least hopes he was only messing around. She sat there, on the red bench in the target dressing room, with her head in her knees, trying not to let those tears fall down her cheeks.

"Erin?" She picked her head up at the sound of her name and a knock on the door.

 _Please open the door._

"Erin?" She heard her name again.

"Erin, are you in there?" She heard his soft voice. She could detect the guilt and worry coating his voice. "Please let me in. I'm sorry." His voice was now a soft whisper.

Erin slowly got up and opened the door. Jay was standing in front of her, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'm sorry." She turned away and sat back down on the bench. He took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm around her. "I'm sorry." He repeated. Each time he said those words, she could hear the more guilt consume him.

Erin felt a tear slip down her cheek as she broke down. "I'm sorry." She softly cried, biting her face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so emotional, and it just made me upset that you said it was your house. I know it is, but it still hurt the way you said it."

Jay pulled her back from his shoulder and pressed a kiss against her temple. "I regretted the words right as they came out of my mouth, Er. I really did. I know what I said was wrong and rude, it just was suppose to be said as a joke to make you laugh, not cry and storm off."

Erin looked up into his blue eyes. Concern and guilt was eating them alive as his pupils were dilated. She knew he was telling the truth. He was sorry. It was meant to be a joke. She didn't say anything, she just laid her head back on his chest.

"Move in with me." He stated.

She didn't move, she just say there, thinking it out. "We've only been together for six weeks."

"I know." He whispered. "But I've never felt this feeling before. I don't know if you do, but I believe in love at first sight. When I met you, that night, at the bar. And besides, Antonio and Connor both texted me, and asked if I had a ring yet." He felt her body stiffen at the mention of marriage. "But, it's still a little soon for that. So, the next best thing is to move in. And I want to marry you and have a kid with you. I want to love you through sickness and health. But, I need you to trust me." He rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"I'll trust you." She whispered. The words fell off her tongue and it seemed as if an invisible weight was lifted off the both of their shoulders. "I'll trust you," She repeated the words.

He kissed her head, inhaling the soft aroma of her coconut shampoo. "You won't regret it." He replied appreciably. He looked down at his watch. "Let's go checkout. I finished getting the groceries for home." He pulled away from the embrace, stealing one last kiss on her forehead. "I love you Erin, don't ever forget that."

The entire car ride was silence, neither one of them wanting to burst the bubble they were in. Their hands were entwined on top of the middle compartment as Jay drove them to their house. They unloaded groceries without a word, the only time when Erin ran into him and they both laughed.

Erin checked the time on the oven as she and Jay set out the groceries on the kitchen island and began to put them away. Erin knew his house like the back of her hand over a time span of six weeks. Out of the forty two days they had known and been dating one another, she probably only spent eight or nine nights at her apartment. She loved falling asleep next to him with her forehead resting on his chest as his hand protectively rested on the small of her back.

"Erin are you jumping into the shower before we leave?" She was pulled from her thoughts back to reality. Jay had his back turned to her as he put the soup cans into the pantry, his back muscles flexing as he did so.

"Yeah, I won't be too long. Probably ten, maybe fifteen minutes," She replied, putting the last of the refrigerated groceries away.

"Okay," he nodded as she wondered through the house, finding her way up the stairs. Last week Jay had cleared some space for her to move some clothes over and she took advantage of it. There was a His and hers closet, but it was full of old Yankees promotions. But if she moved in, they'd be reorganizing.

Erin grabbed her towel and threw it over the walk in shower and turned the lever to hot. She brushed through her hair and stripped of her clothes, throwing them into the hamper. She made a mental note to start laundry before they left.

Her mind wandered to other places. Here was so many decisions she needed to make. Did she want to quit her job for a man she met six weeks ago? Was she ready to move in with Jay? Did she want to deal with her father's disapproval? She only wished her adoptive mother, Camille, was here. She would know what to do. She almost had the intention to call Justin. But she didn't. Nobody else could tell her how to live her life. She had to make a decision on her own.

Did she see a future with Jay? At the moment, yes she did. She loves him and he loves her. Isn't that everything a person needs? Reassurance? It doesn't have to be that complicated, but yet, love is never simple.

"Erin?" She jumped at the sudden voice and knock on the door. She quickly turned off the lever and shivered as the icy water hit her face. How long was she in there for?

"Yeah?" She hollered, wrapping the towel around her small frame and opening the door. Jay stood there dressed in cargo pants and a blue and yellow flannel.

"Is this okay?" He asked looking down at his attire for the night. Jay stepped into the bathroom and brushed his teeth as Erin's eyes roamed his body.

"Yeah, it's great. And relax, they're just friends and family." She giggles at his insecurity. She didn't expect him to be like this. Erin walked out of the bathroom and threw on leggings and a cashmere sweater.

"Just friends and family?" He questioned through a mouth full of toothpaste, raising an eyebrow as he watched her get dressed. He spit out the toothpaste in rinsed his mouth, setting the toothbrush back in its holder. "We have your father, who hates me, your second father figure, his wife, their daughter, and another police lieutenant. Just casual, right?" He threw his hands in the air.

Erin sighed as he took a seat next to her on the bed and tied his shoes. "Jay, I promise you, it'll be okay. They're Yankees fans at least."

Jay looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Great, so they won't be honest of me for who I am."

"Jay, calm down, please," she kissed his neck as she saw the concern in his cloudy eyes.

"Babe, I can't. You're the most serious relationship I will ever have because I plan on spending eternity with you. I can't mess it up. Your family has to like me." He stood from the bed and put his watch on.

"Jay, they'll love you. And when Olivia meets you, she will talk some sense into Hank. I promise. He'll warm up." Erin reassured her boyfriend as they walked down the stairs.

Jay sighed and took out the beverages from the fridge and carried them to his truck, closing the door and walking back inside. He smiled when he saw Erin struggling to get her coat zipper up.

"Jay it won't go up," she complained, tugging at the zipper once more.

"Let me help," He insisted. Erin stopped tugging at it and dropped her hands to her sides as Jay repeatedly worked on the coat zipper. He finally got it past the bump and zipped it up, resting both of his hands on her shoulders, brushing a chest kiss against her lips. "I love you."

Erin grinned, a light tint of pink coating her cheeks. "I love you too, Jay."

And with that, Erin and Jay got on the road for the twenty minute drive to Alvin and Meredith Olinsky's Syosset home. The car was full of light hearted talk about Erin's students and her teaching plans. They both laughed as she told him about last week's lunch incident with one of her fellow teaching friends.

"So, have you thought anymore about moving in with me?" Jay asked nonchalantly as he followed the truck's GPS.

"Uhm, yeah," Erin fiddled with her fingers. "I'd love too." She smiled, avoiding Jay's gaze.

He could since the hesitation in her voice. He eschewed over and held her hand in his. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I haven't lived with anyone since, you know, Luke. I'm just a little scared. This is a huge step and commitment in our relationship." She ranted, slowly taking a deep breathe to regain her thoughts.

"Erin, Erin," Jay soothed, moving his hand to squeeze his shoulder. "I can reassure you, it will all be okay. It'll be no different than it is now. You practically spend the night every night with me. I love it. It's like I can breathe calmly knowing you're safe next to me. The thought f you not falling asleep with me scared the hell out of me. And I'm already stressed because I leave in a month for Spring Training. It'll be the first time we are really away from each other."

Erin nodded her head, following his words as they pulled into the Olinsky's driveway. "We can finish this talk later." She pressed her lips against his, a kiss full of reassurance. She knew they shouldn't be doing it in the driveway where her father could see, but she just had to kiss him. She felt safe in his embrace as he leaned over the center console, cupping her cheeks.

She noticed how their lips always fit together like a lock and key, how they perfectly moved together as one. He moved his mouth down to pepper her jawline with kisses and she let out a sigh, playfully pushing him away. "Okay, that's enough." She giggled. "Last thing you want is for my dad and Al to see you and I making out in their driveway."

Jay shrugged and followed her lead, grabbing the beverages and following her up the sidewalk to the front door. Erin opened the door and Jay stood on the porch. "Shouldn't we knock?"

Erin laughed. "Come on Jay, this is like my second home."

He reluctantly nodded. "Or a reason for your father to shoot me because I'm trespassing." He muttered under his breathe. Erin and Jay kicked off their shoes and he followed her to the kitchen, his eyes glancing at each of the family pictures on the wall as they passed them.

"Hi guys!" Jay stood behind Erin as she hugged everyone. "This is Jay," She smiled, stepping aside so Jay could shake everyone's hands. "We- He brought alcohol. Lime- a- Rita's."

"Jay, nice to meet you." Alvin smiled as he firmly shook his hand. "Erin as said nothing but wonderful things,"

Jay nodded and thanked him, shaking Meredith's hand next. "Beautiful home you have here." He complimented her.

Jay looked at the table set for eight in the dining room as everyone sat around talking, a cheese tray already laid out. Only six people were there. He figured it was Alvin and Meredith's daughter who was missing. "And you remember my dad." Erin nodded.

"Of course," He smiled, firmly shaking his hand. "How are you doing, sir?"

Hank had a stern expression on his face. He still didn't like Jay. He thought Erin was throwing her life away to become a housewife. She had so much more potential than that. "I'm doing good, thanks for asking. Glad you could make it." He glanced over at Olivia who was eating a ritz cracker. "This is my fellow colleague, Sergeant Olivia Benson."

Jay studied her and could tell by the way they acted they were much more than colleagues. Erin caught on as well. "Nice to meet you, Sergeant."

"Please," She laughed. "Call me Olivia. Hank is stern, I know, but just ignore him. He's been grumpy for a while now." Everyone laughed except for Hank.

"Does anyone want one?" Jay held up the pack of alcoholic beverages. Four hands shot up, and he happily passed one out to each adult, except Erin who settled for wine. Jay looked over to her.

"I'll have one later," she nodded, sipping on her glass. Jay nodded, taking a seat next to her.

"So, Jay, when do you go back to Spring Training?" Alvin asked, taking interest in his career.

"A month for today, actually." He sighed at the thought of leaving Erin for two weeks before she could come down.

"That wonderful. It'll be fun! Are you busy this time of year?" Meredith asked, looking at Erin who rested her hand on his knee.

"Not really. I have a few press days here and there, go to the gym once a day, then spend tome with my girl." He beamed. "Now, once come February first, we have our Yankees convention with all the fans, so I'll be on panels for that Thursday and Friday. It's a great experience. You guys should come." Jay offered the four adults he was directing his attention to. He already knew Erin was coming.

"Are you serious?" Alvin asked. He wouldn't admit it, but having Jay Halstead in his dining room was a huge deal for the detective. He had been a fan of his since his rookie year.

"Yes, of course!" Jay mused. "I can get you all access passes. You can hang out all day and skip security, do what you want. I can get passes for Lexi if you'd like."

Alvin looked over to Hank. "I think e should take a personal day in a few weeks." He suggested.

"Possibly." Hank replied. "How much?"

Jay cocked his head. "There is none. It's all free. You don't need to bring any money." Jay insisted. "I'll grab a few on Tuesday when I'm there for an interview, then I'll drop them buy the precinct if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me, Jay. Thank you." Hank nodded his head.

"Of course. Family comes first. Just tell me how many you guys need and I'll get them." Jay hoped Hank would soften up on him now.

"We appreciate it, Jay." Meredith smiled.

Jay nodded as two new figures appeared in the room. Jay stood up and shook both of his hands. "You must be Lexi?" He inquired as he met the face of a young woman with curly hair.

"That's me." She nodded. Lexi looked over his shoulder to Erin watching the scene unfold. "I didn't think you were serious when you said Jay Halstead was your boyfriend."

Erin laughed. "Here he is."

Jay shook the second figure's hand, a young man. "And you are?"

"Isaac Wiemelt. Lexi's boyfriend of four years." He smiled nervously. "I don't mean to bombard you, Mr. Halstead, but wow. I'm a huge fan of yours. I actually play for a college team, shortstop." The young man sat down next to Lexi who was giggling at her boyfriend's sudden shyness.

"Please call me Jay." He took his respectful seat next to Erin. "It's nice to meet you, Isaac. I'll have to come watch you play sometime, if you'd like." Isaac eagerly shook his head. "I was just talking to everyone, would you like to come to the Yankees convention in February?"

"I plan on buying a pass next week." He repoed eagerly.

"Don't bother. I'll give Al you and Lexi's pass. Hangout with is all day." Jay tried not to laugh when he saw Isaac's face turn bright red with excitement. He never met a fan like this before.

"Thank you, Jay."

Supper went by without any problems, and soon it was ten o'clock and Erin and Jay were putting on their coats. Hank had successively gave in, thanks to Meredith and Olivia's convincing. Jay and Erin then spilled the news they were moving in. Everyone except Hank seemed happy about it, and Jay was waiting for the wrath of her father.

"Thank you again for supper. It was delicious. I've been to some restaurants before, but none of the tenderloins were ever like this." He admitted sheepishly.

"Anytime Jay. Thank you again for making their nights," She motioned towards Al and Isaac. "They're on cloud nine."

"My pleasure. Family comes first. And thank you, for convincing Hank I'm a good guy." He laughed.

"He's just a hard ass. He'll come around all the way eventually." Meredith said.

Erin and Jay said their goodbyes before heading home, the snow lightly falling against the windshield. They both didn't speak, they just watched the snow drift onto the windshield, and watched the white specs illuminate the sky.

They got home and Jay closed the garage door, hooking his arm around Erin, following her into the house. They took off their coats, and threw their snowy shoes into the closet before Erin shut it. She wrapped her arms around Jay and seductively smile. "We didn't get to finish what we started earlier," She hummed into his ear.

Jay growled and attacked his mouth to hers, guiding them to the stairs, the bag of leftovers at the door no longer remembered.

 **I hope you all liked this! Next chapter will be up next week! I need your guys' opinions- Do you like where the story is going? Anything in particular you'd like to see? Please let me know.**

 **Also, I posted a one shot last night, so please go read that! And Friday I will update Undercover Mission, and that is a chapter you don't want to miss!**

 **I'm in Indianapolis for the next few days at a Law Enforcement conference for Police Explorers, so I might be able to post a new one shot in between panels, or an extra chapter!**

 **Stay safe everyone, Emme.**


	7. Chapter Seven

Soft snow and grey clouds were awaiting Erin when her hazel orbs fluttered open from her slumber. New York City was expecting three to four inches of snow throughout the day, but Erin didn't mind at all. She can remember her and Justin going sledding with their friends when they were sixteen and seventeen. She always loved it.

She turned over to face the French doors, watching the snow dance from the sky. Jay's arms felt her absence and instinctively wrapping them back around her petite waist. Erin's lips rolled into a smile, and she sighed into his embrace, never wanting to leave. She did not want to go back to teaching tomorrow. She loved being able to stay home with Jay and write. Now, she just had to get her father on board with the idea.

The family dinner at Al and Meredith's was nice, and she feels it went well, and Hank softened up to Jay a little more than prior to the dinner. She still needed to discuss her job with Jay and Hank, but, she couldn't find the right time.

Erin felt Jay's arms squeeze her waist, alerting her he was waking up. "Good morning," His voice was coated with grogginess as he pressed his lips against her shoulder. "How did you sleep?"

She contentedly sighed and flipped back over to face him. She studied his features, his forehead slightly chiseled, his eyes still telling her he wasn't fully awake, and how his chiseled face made his stubble look ten times better, more attractive. "I slept great, how about you?"

Jay smiled as Erin laid her head down on his chest, and he ran his hand up and down her back. He was looking out into the grey skies, snow falling from the clouds. "You were here, so I slept perfect."

Erin smiled against his chest. "It's always better when I'm with you," She looked up to meet the loving eyes of her boyfriend. She didn't want to think that in less than a month he'd be over a thousand miles away from her. But, Erin pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. "What do we have to do today?"

"I need to run to the stadium to grab a few things and sign a few papers. Then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day." He replied, kissing the top of her head, his nostrils inhaling the soft smell of her shampoo.

"That'll be nice," She sat up. "When do we need to be there?" Erin slipped out of his warm embrace and strutted over to the bathroom door, lingering on the doorframe awaiting an answer.

"One," Jay glanced over at the alarm clock and ran his hand over his face. "So in two hours." He walked over to Erin and kissed her temple. "I'm going to go make coffee while you take a shower."

Erin nodded and watched him walk out of the room, and she closed the door behind her to the bathroom. She shedded her clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the water to cover her. She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift back to what she had pushed back earlier. She didn't want to think about it. Think about how Jay was going to be living in Florida for almost a month. She couldn't. Since they had gotten together almost two months ago, they had never been apart for more than a few nights.

But the thought of being apart for weeks on end? Scared the hell out of her. Erin had finally found someone she trusts and loves. She finally found someone who felt the same way. Someone who wanted her as much as she wanted them.

"Erin, I brought up our coffee," She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her slender frame, stepping out of it and onto the mat. She kissed Jay between the shoulder blades and stepped besides him allowing the warm liquid slide down his throat. "You okay?"

Erin shook her head as she started applying her face with primer. "Yeah, of course," She lied. Erin didn't want to tell Jay how worried she was about him leaving. She never was this clingy to someone, but she knew everything was different with Jay. It was how it was suppose to be.

Jay shook his head, spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing his mouth out before talking. "I call bullshit. It's obvious you're upset. And we don't keep secrets, Erin." He folded his arms and looked at the girl in front of him. "Talk to me."

Erin sighed and put her makeup brush down. "You leave in a little less than a month, Jay. And after that, who knows when I'll see you next." She probably sounded desperate.

Jay pulled her into a hug, wrapping his hands around her damp back. "Baby, I promise, it'll be okay," He rocked them back and forth on the tile floor, reassuring her. "We agreed we would fly you down a few times, and I intend to keep that promise."

Erin nodded into his chest, understanding his words. She stepped back and wiped her tears off with the back of her hand. "Promise?" Jay nodded. He hated watching his girlfriend be in pain. Truthfully, he didn't want to leave either. He loved her so much, and he was usually not the man who would get worked up over leaving to go to Spring Training, but yet, his relationship with Erin had surprises along the way and made him realize feelings he has never felt before.

"I promise." He stepped back, pressing one last kiss on her forehead. "And you know how much I hate to break promises. I don't intend to break this one."

Erin's voice was stuck in her throat. She didn't know what to say. She was so thankful for him, words couldn't express. "I know you won't." And she meant it. She trusted him. He wouldn't break it.

"You've been here once, but this time will be much more fun," Jay smirked, catching her hand and wrapping it with his as they walked through the parking garage. "While I sign papers, you, my love, get to roam the stadium and look around," He handed her a pass, "This will get you anywhere I would be allowed. So, go at it." He waved at the security guard as they walked pass.

"Really? You're leaving me alone? In the stadium?" She questioned, a playful look in her hazel eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked, bringing their hands up and bringing them to his lips. "You're a big girl."

Erin laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder. "I figured you be more protective of me. Will any of the guys be here?" They walked through the doors of the stadium, the heat welcoming them.

"Possibly. I'm not sure," Jay glanced around, stealing a kiss while nobody was around. "You have your phone and you have the pass. I'll call you when I'm ready. And if you get bored, come hangout with me," He winked, dropping their joined hands.

"Sounds good. I'll text you," she walked away, purposely swaying her hips, her body shivering as she felt Jay's gaze on her.

Erin walked down the long hallway, peering out of the windows, snow still falling from the grey sky. She turned down a hall, filled with glass boxes, pictures, and more. It had pictures of each season's team, all time team records. Every team starting at 1902, the year it became a team for the American League. Erin couldn't help but take a deep breathe.

Not everyday did you have full access to a Major League Baseball stadium. She admired the work of the men who did this. Countless hours of training they put in. She continued to walk down the dim hall, pictures of the team's owners, and other beloved members. She finally got to a few years ago after hours of reading each sign and picture carefully. Her hand ran over a plaque, a plaque with her boyfriend's name carved into it.

 _AL Rookie of the Year_

The list had several Yankees' players names on it from different years that one of their players were awarded the award. Erin's eyes spotted Jay in another picture, this time with last year's All Star game. Erin felt her heart burst with pride as she saw all the accomplishments her boyfriend had achieved while playing for the Yankees.

She spotted Antonio in a few, and a few other players she recognized from dinner at Antonio's. Her head turned when she heard heels. The bystander waved and nodded, not saying a word. Erin nodded back, looking at the World Series Trophy the team won four years ago. That was one of Jay's early years with them and she could tell how much respect he had gained from the team.

Her thoughts could wander for years as she walked down the hallway, dressed in boots, leggings, and a cashmere sweater, her dirty blonde hair in light curls.

Her thoughts from Jay, to Luke, to her first day meeting Jay, or her conversation with her best friend about Jay Halstead before she met him.

 _"I got us some margaritas!" Layla cheered as the waitress raised two glasses filled with green liquid and salty rims and sat them on the table in front of Layla and Erin._

 _Erin thanked the waitress before looking at Layla and shaking her head. They had became friends when she moved in with Hank, Camille, and Justin. She always thought Justin would end up with Layla, but that never happened. "You really got us drinks?" She laughed._

 _Erin looked up at the TV. This was how she was spending a Friday night in September- watching the Yankees, Tigers game at the city's well known Mexican restaurant with her best friend._

 _"Of course I did. We are celebrating a girls' night out. And what better way to celebrate than watching Jay Halstead on TV." Layla smirked, taking a long sip of her beverage._

 _Erin rolled her eyes. "Layla, you're married. And who is Jay Halstead?" Her father was into baseball, but Erin? Not so much._

 _Layla flashed her ring. "I think Drew will understand," She shrugged her shoulders, flipping her long brown hair back. "And besides, how do you not know who Jay Halstead is? He was like rookie of the year in the AL two years ago. He has sexy abs and a fantastic butt," She laughed, the heat rising in her cheeks._

 _"You're unbelievable. He is probably not even that cute." Erin stated. She followed Layla's finger and eye gaze to the flat screen._

 _"That's Jay Halstead. Number twenty two. There are rumors though, he's changing to a different number."_

 _Erin's eyes widened and she licked her lips. Layla was not joking about his looks. It could almost turn her on right then and there. The way he ran to the base, running back into the dugout taking a long sip of water. It was all so much for her. "Wow."_

 _Layla laughed as she saw the heat rise in her cheeks and how her hazel orbits darkened. "You could date him," She laughed. "He's adorable."_

 _Erin's eyes didn't leave the screen until it abruptly left his view. "Me, date him? He probably has a wife." How could he not when he looked like that?_

 _"Actually, he is single," Erin raised her eyebrow. "What? You know Drew, he loves them."_

 _"Yeah, but still. That could never happen. He is a millionaire and I'm a school teacher." She shook her head and sipped on her margarita, but oh, did Erin know how wrong she was._

 _In two short months, her life would change. Forever._

Erin smiled to herself as she cautiously made her way down a stairwell, her boots clicking each time she hit the concrete stairs. She opened the door and walked down the hallway until she saw the destined sign.

 _Clubhouse_

Erin smiled to herself and opened the door to the clubhouse letting herself in. It was familiar. Jay had photos in it with some of his buddies in the hallway of the house, and she recognized the background. Ping pong tables and recliners were scattered throughout the room, and the players' cubbies lined the walls.

She ran her hand over Jay's, smiling when she saw a picture of the two of them already in there. She looked at his two jerseys hanging up, and his glove. She picked up the picture frame, smiling as she realized how lucky she was. Jay was her Prince Charming.

"Hey you," Erin jumped at the sound of the arrogant voice and turned around. She came face to face with a young man. She didn't recognize him from Antonio's or any pictures in Jay's house. He had blonde hair, and a stubble, wearing a sweatshirt and sweats. She could easily make out his muscles, but Jay's were so much better. Erin nodded her head, still holding the picture in her hand. "I see they finally got a sexy woman to work around here." His eyes were already dark.

Erin scoffed and took a step back, setting the frame back in Jay's locker. He folded his arms, and Erin felt a shiver go up her body as his eyes roamed hungrily over her frame. "I'm Jay's girlfriend, if you must know." She rolled her eyes.

"Halstead has a girlfriend? Who would've thought?" He laughed, leaning against the locker closest to Erin. "I can't believe your with someone like him. With your looks, you could do so much better."

Erin felt uncomfortable and charmed at the same time. "And your name?" She teased.

"Stephen. But please, call me Steve." He stuck out his hand and she shook it, raising an eyebrow as his fingers lingered on her a little too long.

Erin nodded, pulling her hand back. "Erin."

Stephen nodded, still ogling over her beauty. "Where did Jay find you?"

"We met at a bar," She blushed. "Back in early December." Her eyes could read him like a book. He was overwhelmed with her presence and she enjoyed it.

"Long night?" He asked.

"Yeah. I was going through some stuff, but he comforted me. And it's been going great ever since." She smiled thinking back to the first night with him. The way his eyes shined, and the warmth he brought when he wrapped their hands together for the first time.

"I'm sorry about that," He sat down on the leather couch. "Take a seat, I don't bite." He laughed.

Erin reluctantly agreed, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "It's okay. It's been going a lot better since he walked into my life," she gestured around to the clubhouse. "I'm nervous about always being on the run, but we will make it work. He's pretty special." Erin looked over at Stephen as he was watching her intently.

"That he is. Jay is really quiet. I had to room with him once and he literally would not go out to the bar with us. Instead, he read a book. He got pissed off at me because I took the book," They both laughed at the incident and Erin didn't notice Stephen slide his hand onto her knee.

"That's my Jay," She giggled.

"What the hell is going on?" Erin's head cocked up at her boyfriend's irritated tone. He was standing in front of them, his arms crossed, body stiff.

Erin's eyes followed his gaze. "What the hell, Stephen!" She slapped his hand off her knee and stood up from the couch. Jay stepped back from her and closer to Stephen.

"What?" He asked, smirking. "We were just talking, Jay." Stephen got amusement from the anger Jay was displaying. "She must be a good stress reliever." He winked at Erin.

Jay had enough. He walked up to Stephen and pulled him off the couch and brought him up to his height, Jay's fists clutching his shirt. "I swear to god, Stephen. Lay off," Jay shoved him back into the couch. "I don't know who you think you are. You have no place in this clubhouse acting like that. This behavior is unacceptable and this is why I told Mike not to allow the GM to acquire you. All you bring to the table is a few RBI's and drama," he took a step back and deep breathe. "And talk or touch her again," He pointed his finger at him. "You don't want to know."

Jay turned around and looked at Erin who had a look of shock plastered on her face. "Let's go. Now." Erin nodded and followed behind Jay, waving goodbye to Stephen.

The whole walk to the truck was silent and tension was in the air between the two lovers. Jay slammed his door shut and was staring at Erin when she got in. "What the hell, Erin? What the fuck were you doing with Stephen? His hand was on your knee." Jays voice was raised.

"Jay, calm down. We were just talking, that's all." Erin squeezed his shoulder. She flinched as he pulled away from her touch and pulled onto the busy street.

"Don't tell me to calm down. He looked like he was about to rip off your clothes and fuck you on the couch." Jay spat.

"Jay Halstead! Do not get that tone with me! It was an innocent conversation! That's it! He was not going to do that." She glared out the window.

"You know Erin," His voice sounded like venom as he passed a car. "I'm so pissed right now, I think it's best if you sleep in the guest room tonight. Obviously, there was something there." The words that left his mouth killed him to say, but when he saw him with _his_ hand on _her_ knee; his blood was already boiling. And then when he made the sexual comment about her? He lost it. He had anger issues, and he knew it.

"Fine." Erin replied. Was he really that mad? She did nothing wrong. Just two people having a conversation. But obviously, Jay thought otherwise.

 **Hi guys! I hope you all loved this chapter! I'm back to Chi now, after a week long conference and couldn't be happier and relieved to be home! Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Stay safe,**

 **Emme.**


	8. Chapter Eight

Fear. Fear of losing someone you love. The fear of that one person who is always suppose to be there for you suddenly has you questioning the whole relationship in its entirety.

That's what Erin Lindsay was feeling. It was a Wednesday. Four long days, words barely exchanged between the two adults. After sleeping in the guest room Sunday night, she moved back into their room Monday. He said one word, _goodnight_. Not, _I love you_ , or, _I'm sorry_. Jay said none of that. Erin would lay facing out the window watching the night stars or the sight of snow falling onto the deck.

Their two bodies didn't even touch. They slept on separate sides of the bed as if the other one was poison. Jay's arms didn't even slip around her once. He didn't want to. Correction, he did, but, he couldn't come to it. He has never liked Stephen, and now he was using Erin to get under his skin. And it was working. Jay couldn't get the picture of Stephen touching Erin's knee, or hearing her giggle. He couldn't get the nightmare he had out of his bed as he walked in on them two. That made him want to wrap his hands around her even more, to protect her, but he couldn't.

She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, and lay her head on his chest and kiss him, telling him it was nothing and never would be. She only had eyes for him. But, he didn't seem to get that. At all.

"Erin, what's wrong? You haven't been your normal self," Layla took a seat on one of the student desks next to Erin's. Erin looked up and Layla took a deep breathe. "What happened with Jay?"

Erin shook her head. She didn't want to talk about this. She had bottled it in for four days. "It's nothing."

"Obviously it's something. Tell me!" She pleaded. She hadn't seen Erin this upset since she started dating Jay.

"We went to the clubhouse, and met Stephen," She paused. "And we were just talking and laughing. Then I guess he put his hand on my knee and Jay saw." She looked at Layla.

"Oh god." Layla face palmed. "This is not good."

"And then he almost punched Stephen and when we got in the car he proceeded to tell me how it looked like Stephen was going to rip off my clothes and fuck me on the couch." Erin was almost in tears at this point. She finally told someone, and now she could see how bad it looked.

"Erin," Layla walked over to her desk and enveloped her best friend in a hug. "It's okay. It didn't mean anything. You told him that, right?"

"Of course! How couldn't I? I love him." She cried into her shoulder. "And tomorrow is the convention with my family. You're coming still?"

Layla rested her hand on Erin's back. "Of course. Are you guys on talking terms?"

Erin pulled back and plopped down into her chair. "No. We sleep in the same bed, but no. He doesn't talk to me. He doesn't even touch my body when we are sleeping. I don't know what to do." She missed him. She missed his voice, his laugh, and his touch. Or the look of love in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Er. I don't know what to tell you. I've never had this problem," She looked over at Erin who was dabbing her eyes. "Maybe the conference will lighten him all up. A time with you and your family. And me and Drew, of course."

"Yeah, maybe," She looked over at her best friend. What would she do without her? Honestly? "Well, I need to go give their passes to everyone. I gave you yours. I'll see you guys at 9 a.m. at the stadium."

"Love you, sister." Layla smiled as she left Erin to be back to her thoughts.

Erin sat in her car, waiting for her guests to all arrive. She smiled sadly remembering Jay took his truck and didn't say a word to her. She missed him. He didn't even speak to her last night when she got home. They sat on opposite ends of the couch and didn't speak. She felt empty.

All of her guests arrived at once, all three groups coming from different directions. She smiled widely, having to make it seem as if everything was okay. Nobody besides Layla knew the problem she and Jay had. "Hi guys!" She waved, walking past security with them.

"Hey!" They all replied. Everyone made small talk on the way inside the stadium. "Where's Jay?"

Erin smiled nervously. She didn't know. "Uhm, he is getting ready with some of the guys. Just follow me," She reassured, leading the crowed through the hallways of Yankee Stadium. She actually smiled for the first time in a few days when she saw all of her friends' faces when they saw all the pictures and players stopped them along the way and formally introduced themselves. It was nice. She was happy at this moment. Now only if Jay was okay.

She flashed her passes, and they quickly nodded realizing who she was, and let her and the group pass through. The venue was empty at this moment, but was soon destined to be filled with fans. She spotted Antonio and waved him over. He nodded coming over and giving Erin a hug. She wasn't sure how much he knew about her and Jay's problems, but the look he gave her told her he knew. "Antonio," She greeted, "Meet my family."

They all exchanged greetings and pictures. Erin laughed as Lexi's boyfriend almost melted when he got a selfie with Antonio. She was happy seeing her family and friends this happy. They deserved this. Her friends and family started talking amongst themselves as one of the guides asked them if they'd like anything to drink. "Erin, we all will be back. We're going to go get drinks!" Erin nodded as they left the room, leaving her and Antonio by themselves.

"Erin, what's going on with you and Jay? He won't tell me." Antonio's voice was coated with fear. Jay hadn't said a word about Erin since last Friday. That was so unlike him. But, he came in this morning and wouldn't talk to anyone about anything.

Erin cocked her head. He didn't tell Antonio? "Uhm, I'm not sure. I was talking with Stephen on Sunday, and we were both sitting on the couch. I was waiting for Jay to get done with a few things, so I just started talking to Stephen. And I guess he put his hand on my knee. I didn't notice. And Jay saw and pulled Stephen up by his collar. He told me," She was nearly in tears. Antonio motioned them to a more private place, and they stepped to the vacant back room. "He told me it looked like Stephen was going to rip off my clothes and fuck me on the couch," A strangled sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with her palm as tears streamed down her face. "And he hasn't said a word to me since. He won't even say goodnight when I come to bed. I don't know what to do."

She rested her head on Antonio's shoulder as she cried, and he pulled her into a hug he would pull his own sister into. Antonio knew Jay. He couldn't stay mad at her. So what, it was a good reason to be mad. But not at Erin. At Stephen, it was. "Erin, Jay knows how Stephen is. He is a piece of crap who starts drama. Try to talk to him," He paused, looking for the right words. "He doesn't mean it. He loves you. He is frustrated because Steph had his hands on you. Jay is protective of you. You both need to talk it out."

Erin nodded, wiping her eyes with cold water and looking as if she never shed a tear. "You're right, Antonio. I've never seen him so upset, and it scares me. I love him, and I don't want to loose what we have."

Antonio laughed. "If you think you can get rid of him that easily, then you're wrong," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "That man loves you. He is one of my best friends. Actually, he is. And the things he has told me and the way his eyes light up when he says your name, he's not going anywhere. It's your first fight as a couple. Relationships aren't all a home run," He continued, "Just go talk to him, please."

Erin shook her head. "If he wants to talk to me, he can. I've tried. I've said something or sent him a text. I even called him at school and it went to voicemail, Antonio. He can reach out. It's his turn." She did have a point. Erin tried multiple times to call him, but he never replied or answered.

"I'll say something to him, try to cool it off." Antonio promised. "I love you like a sister, and I haven't even known you a month. Just know I have your back."

"Thanks. You're like the brother I never had," She laughed, then turned into a frown. "Not that Justin isn't great, I love him so much. But with him being on base, you're the closest I got." And Erin meant it. He and Sylvia welcomed her to the family, just like they had Jay. And she was truly grateful for her new friends.

"Anytime," He stood up. "Go find something to eat. The panel starts in an hour. Jay has lunch break after this panel, so maybe you could say something to him then when everyone is watching the second group." Antonio nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Erin smiled softly, and the two of them walked away from one another. Antonio had a mission. He had to talk to Jay before it got out of hand. "Dawson," He turned around to see a tall blonde haired woman jogging towards him. "Layla," She held out her hand. "Erin's best-"

"I know who you are," He chuckled. "Jay mentioned you and Drew came over last week for dinner."

"That, we did," Layla shook her head, getting back to the main reason she was here. "By, I'm not here to discuss dinner. I'm here to talk to Jay. He's killing Erin."

"Let's go find him. Two on one. We'll win." Antonio smirked, walking next to Layla as they searched the venue for their target. "Is that him?" Antonio asked.

"Halstead!" Antonio jumped hearing Layla's booming voice. She seemed to notice and chuckle, "What? I'm getting to the point. And now is not the time for games." He nodded and surrendered.

Sure enough, it was Halstead. He turned around and his smile dropped when he saw Layla. He did not want to deal with this. At all. The three of them were within feet of each other, staring at one another. "We need to talk, Jay."

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "About?"

"You know damn well, what!" Layla snapped. She hated it when people messed with her best friend who she saw and treated as a sister. "You have been giving Erin the silent treatment for no reason! Do you not realize how much that hurts her, Jay? She's called me in the middle of the night, or comes to my room early at school and cries because she thinks you hate her! You won't even greet her, or hug or kiss her, and it was all over something you blew it of proportion." Layla was steaming. Her fists were clenched at her sides. She wanted to throw a punch.

Hurt filled Jay's eyes as quickly as anger did. Hurt knowing he didn't know she was this affected. The guilt consumed him. He hurt her. One thing he didn't want to do to her, was to make her think that. He could never hate her. Anger filled his body, realizing because of Stephen, they were here, not on talking terms. He didn't say a word to her sense then. But then again, he couldn't get the picture of Erin and Stephen out of his head. "What?"

"You heard me," Her voice sounded like venom. Poisonous venom. "You have been giving her the silent treatment. I agree, she could've noticed his hand on her knee, but you," She brought her hand up to his face, "That gives you no right to treat her like that! She. Loves. You. And I'm telling you, you better fix this. If you don't, you'll have not only me, but her father, Al, and the rest of the NYPD's Intelligence and SVU unite against you. And we all know people. Don't cross that line, Jay." She threatened him. She was not playing.

Antonio stood back in shock as Layla layer into Jay. Nobody has ever been able to do that. "Jay," He motioned for Layla to take a step back, and she did, "Layla is trying to say, go talk to her. We both mean it. You both have been in a bad mood, and we hate it. Stephen is a kid, you know she only has eyes for you."

Jay nodded. "I screwed up." And he was right. He did. Big time.

"I suggest you go talk to her. After this panel while we are all watching the other one." Layla demanded. "And I swear, Jay, you screw up again... you'll regret it."

Erin walked down the hall as she was lost in her thoughts on the way to the private room filled with food and drinks for players and their family. She couldn't help but think how much this relationship had changed her.

It made her realize that not all people are bad. Just because one person ruined you, doesn't mean the next one will. Perhaps the next one will heal your heart. It also made her realize just how much she missed him. His voice and his laughter. His touch and his kisses. She missed his presence. She missed when she'd come home from work and snuggle up next to him on the couch. But, this relationship made her realize how much she loved him and how it hurts. They had to work through things. Not all relationships are a walk through the park.

She sat through his panel. He never made eye contact with her, and she thought she was going to burst into tears. She was relieved when the panel finally ended and she scurried on out for a quick snack.

"Erin," The soft voice made a shiver run down her body. She knew that voice anywhere. She slowly turned around and wanted to drop to her knees. She could already feel her salty tears hit her cheeks with the sound of his voice. He was standing feet away from her, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'm sorry," He asked closer and looked into her eyes. He felt a pain shoot through his heart when he saw the girl he loved hurt because of him. "I'm sorry," He repeated. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean to ignore you. It killed me seeing you and not talking to you. I wanted to wrap my arms around you and talk."

"Then why didn't you?" She fired back. "You could have told me. Talked to me. Instead, you told me what you thought was going on, and stormed off. That's not how I or relationships work, Jay." She didn't bother to wipe the tears away.

"Erin, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" She felt the anger pump through her veins, ready to burst. "You didn't talk to me for almost a week! I would sit on the couch with you, I'd go to sleep next to you! And I got nothing. You never spoke a word to me. You never hugged me or kissed me or wrapped your arms around me like you usually do every night, Jay. If we just talked it out, we would be fine. But you just made it worse." She finally wiped the stray tears off with the back of her hand. Erin started to walk away. She wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and tell him everything was going to be okay, but she couldn't. She couldn't let him off that easily.

"Goddamit, Erin!" He jogged up to catch her, pulling her into the Clubhouse. "I apologized. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. When I saw him touching your knee, and that look in his eyes, it scared me. Stephen is a young player who thinks he is a know it all and is way too cocky for his own good. The look in my eyes told me he wanted to," Jay looked away. He was never one to be vulnerable, but here he was. This relationship always surprised him. "And I couldn't get the image out of my thought, Er. I love you, and I got jealous and protective of you. I'm sorry." He pleaded. He couldn't control his emotions as tears dripped onto his cheeks.

Erin did what she had wanted to the last five days. She looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of sadness and guilt. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder. Jay wrapped his arms around her tightly. He never wanted to let go. He could and would never do this to her again. Nothing could break them. He wouldn't let anything.

So, Jay wrapped his arms around her tightly, before cupping her face and kissing her deeply. They both needed this kiss like the desert needed water. It was as if it was their last source of life. They missed this feeling. The feeling of being relaxed with each other and just being able to kiss each other whenever. "God Erin, I'm such a fool," he leaned his forehead against hers, their faces inches away from one another. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Erin closed her eyes against his face as he ended their kiss. The kiss she needed and longed for for five days. She could finally breathe. Everything was going to be okay. "I love you too, Jay. I'm so happy to have my boyfriend back." Jay nodded in agreement.

"I'll never do that again to you. It killed me and I'm sorry." He replied vulnerably. "I love you."

 **Another chapter in the books! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I appreciate it! Next week's chapter will be full of angst. As we are speaking. Last week I went on a twelve hour ride along with a CPD patrolman! It was very busy! Had my adrenaline running!**

 **Stay safe, Emme.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey lovelies! I apologize so much for going off the radar. My assignment was wrapped up, and many other things have gone on. But I'm back for regular updates/ weekly updates for BOTH of my stories! Let me know what y'all think!**

"Let's go, man," Jay turned over to see Antonio shaking his shoulder. Maybe sharing a condo with him wasn't the best idea.

He sat up, looking out the French doors, the sun not even all the way down yet. It had been two weeks at spring training in Florida, and two weeks since he last saw Erin. They had successfully moved her into their house, and she wasn't scheduled to come up until next week. He missed his girl. So much.

Jay thought rooming with Antonio would've gotten his mind off of it, but nope. It made it worse. As usual, there were two condo types- a two bedroom one, or a six bedroom one in the complex the team rented out each year. They decided on the six bedroom one. Antonio's whole family was staying with them, and Jay decided to take one of the two extra spare rooms and bunk with the Dawson clan.

Seeing Antonio with Sylvie and the kids daily, made him miss her even more. Yes, they had their FaceTime calls, and text messages, but he still missed his girl. They had just gotten over a huge fight about Stephen, and relaxed for a week then it was off to Spring Training. He missed waking up next to her, he missed her vanilla scent, he missed kissing her, and missed loving her.

"Go where?" Jay replied, turning back onto his side and closing his eyes again.

"To dinner, dumbass. Remember some of the team is going to The Replay?" Antonio crossed his arms, staring down his best friend. He knew Jay was upset about Erin not being able to make it, but still. He should get out and have some fun.

"I'm not going. I'm tired and need to rest. Erin said she'd call me tonight." He really missed her. Especially spending their first Valentines Day apart.

"Jay, you can talk to her while we're at the bar. But, she wouldn't want you being upset and not having fun and being happy. I promise you that." Antonio pleaded, opening Jay's closet up and throwing a button down shirt next to him on the bed.

He groaned and dig his head into the pillow. "I want to be back by ten, Antonio. No later." Was he really about to go do this?

Antonio shook his head. "Old man."

"I am not an old man! Im barely thirty! I just don't like getting out. The younger ones are wild, and I rather stay here and read a book." Jay elaborated. He ya never been the one to go out to the bars with his teammates. He preferred to stay home and read, or learn how to cook a new meal. Now, he also had a girl he loved so much. He rather stay home and FaceTime with her all night. It was nicer. When he wasn't near Erin, he was worried. Worried someone would hurt her.

"Just get dressed. We leave in ten." Antonio shut the door.

He missed his girl. He never thought he'd be this attached to a girl he only knew for three months. He already knew he loved her. He knew this girl was his future wife. The mother of his future children. His gut and heart told him.

Jay got up from the bed and put on the evening's clothes. He glanced at his bedside table and couldn't help but smile. Before he left, Erin gave him a photo frame with her favorite picture on it. They took it at the convention weeks ago, after they made up. Jay had put it on his nightstand so she'd always be with him.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Layla sat down next to her during lunch as always. Erin looked up and Layla knew. "Er, he's been gone two weeks."

"Two weeks too long. I don't even see him for another two. That's the first of March. And we spent our first Valentines Day apart." She picked through her salad she was snacking on.

Layla and Erin made eye contact and she turned her head knowingly. "I wouldn't say that. You spent it somewhat together." She referred to her and Erin's talk the day after Valentines Day.

Erin's cheeks turned red, thinking back to her and Jay's phone call. "Besides that, I haven't seen him in weeks. And now that me and him live together, that house is lonely." She and Jay did video chat Valentines Day, which was successful, but she missed him. And the house was so big, it got lonely. She did get to organize, on the bright side. And she had started brainstorming ideas for a book she could start to write. Just because this was her last year teaching, and Jay was a millionaire, doesn't mean she couldn't work. She loved to write, she majored in literature. She knew a few things or two, and now she could apply it.

"I'll come over tonight. I'll bring some takeout, and we can have a girls' night. We both need it." Layla insisted.

"Sounds like a plan," Erin nodded, putting the empty tupperware back into her lunch sack. "Have you been over to our place before?"

"Yeah," Layla stood up, stretching her legs. "I've been over a couple of times. But, none with just me and you. It'll be nice."

The rain was pouring against the glass windows of Erin and Jay's house. It was scheduled to thunderstorm until midday tomorrow. Erin was sitting in the living room, grading the final papers of the night, waiting for Layla's arrival. She glanced over to the side table, smiling at the picture of her and Layla from college graduation. She was finally unpacked, and completely moved in.

Nothing had changed, either. She and Jay did the same routine everyday, and only had gotten stronger.

"Hey, Er!" She jumper at the sudden voice, and relaxed as Layla took a seat next to her. "Can we eat on the couch?"

Erin moved her papers to the side table, and nodded. "Jay does all the time. So yeah" She got up and went to the kitchen, coming back with two water bottles.

Layla handed Erin her food, which she took happily. "So, how has it been? Living with Jay, who you haven't even known three months." Layla wasn't against the relationship entirely, just the speed perhaps. Her and Drew took three years to get engaged, and a year to move in. Now, here was her best friend, moved in a little over two months with Jay.

Erin glanced at Layla. "Is there something you're not telling me?" She looked at her best friend, who sat in silence, waiting for her to continue. "I know it's soon, okay? But, I love him. It's early to say that, I get it, but still, Layla. He loves you guys, and is constantly asking me if you guys would like to come down to Spring Training. Jay is a great guy, and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Erin," Layla paused, choosing her words carefully. "I think you guys are great for each other. I'm happy for you, especially after Luke. But, does Jay know?"

She nodded. "Yes. Hank came over for dinner and he told me he doesn't believe Jay and I could last. He told me how I need to open up to him, so that's exactly what I did. I told him everything. It was hard, but he, he was," A salty tear slipped down her cheek, "He was so understanding. It was the first time we both said 'I love you' to each other."

Layla looked over at her best friend and took ahold of her hand. "I didn't know you told him everything, Er. I'm happy for you, really. What does Hank think?"

"He doesn't think we'll last. I think he softened up after we had dinner at Al's, but I'm not sure. The only thing they both agree on is that I should keep teaching." Erin took a sip of water, curing her dry mouth.

Layla cocked her head. "What do you mean, keep teaching? You're not,"

Erin's heart stung. She knew this would be the hardest person to tell. "Layla, I've enjoyed the past four years teaching with you. I have. But, I plan to start a family with Jay, and I don't want to be away from him for so long. So, I think this will be my last year teaching. I'll attempt to write a book."

Layla stared down at her plate of food. Her best friend was leaving her? "Erin, I don't like the idea, but, you're my best friend, so I'll support you."

Erin threw her arms around Layla. "You'll always be my best friend."

Layla pulled back. "Good. Because, Baby Meyers is going to need you here when they arrive." She watched Erin's face light up with excitement.

"You're pregnant?" Layla nodded. "Oh my god! Babe, you're pregnant! How far along? Does Andrew know?" She started firing off questions at the shocking news.

Layla laughed at Erin's excitement. "Yes, he knows. We found out together. And, eleven weeks. They're due in September."

"They?"

"He or she. I just call the baby they until we find out the gender in April." She explained, putting her empty plate in the sink.

"This is great news! Aunt Erin can't wait to spoil the little one! Any morning sickness?" She sent Jay a message of the exciting news

"None yet, surprisingly. So if you're planning to get engaged, please wait to have your bachelorette party after the little one is here." Layla laughed, walking in front of Erin and pulling up her shirt a little bit to show Erin the small hint of a bump.

Erin's heart fluttered at the thought of getting engaged to Jay. One day. "You can't even tell you're pregnant! He or she is going to be the biggest Yankees fan!"

"Yes, for sure. The little one can't wait to meet Jay."

"Another round!" Antonio hollered from the bar he, Hay, and five other team members sat at.

Jay sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He was not enjoying himself. Everyone was tipsy, and that wasn't his scene. It's not how Jay Halstead works. He likes to lay back and be humble. He was never a big drinker. Not even in his rookie days.

Jay looked at his buddies and told Antonio he was going back home. "I'll see you later."

Antonio nodded reluctantly. "Tell Sylvie to wait up for me," He smiled in his drunken stare.

Jay rolled his eyes as a small laugh rolled from his lips. "Okay, man. I'll pass the message. If you need a ride, call."

Antonio nodded and Jay made his way back to the house. It wasn't a far walk. And it wasn't even ten thirty yet. The walk was probably half a mile. And the view was breathtaking as the ocean waves crashed upon the sand.

He kept thinking how much Erin would love it. The waves, and the moon. He pulled out his phone and slid his thumb across it.

A few seconds later, he instantly relaxed. "There's my girl." Jay smiled as Erin's image came into view on the phone screen.

"Hi." She grinned tiredly as she rolled over in bed, hugging his pillow he left.

"Hi baby. I miss you." He glanced at her figure. She was wearing one of his Yankee shirts. He loved when she would wear his shirts. She fit them well.

Erin sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I miss you more. It's really lonely in this house without you." And it was. She never lived alone. She went from living with Hank and Camille to Layla to Luke to Layla and Drew. She always had someone. And now, she was alone. In this big house. Jay was thousands of miles away. She missed him.

Jay felt his heart drop. God, he missed her. He missed her voice, her presence, her touch, her feel, her laugh. He missed her more than he had ever missed anyone before. "Er, I miss you so much. And I'm sorry it's so lonely. Would it make it better if we got a dog?"

Erin's eyes lit up like a sunrise. "Really? A dog?" She contemplated it. She had a German Shepherd once, Jasper. Hank and Camille got her Jasper for Gotcha Day once. She loved him. But that was years ago, and Jasper had passed before she met Luke.

A small chuckle left Jay's lips. "Yeah. Let's get a dog."

"When you get back we are," Erin thought her next words. "The dog still doesn't compare to your comfort."

Jay nodded, looking out at the sea. He hears her sigh and he looks over to her peaceful state. Her eyes are fluttered close. Her hair is tousled against the pillow. The phone was propped against the lamp on the nightstand. "I wish I was there." Her eyes were still closed. "To run my hand across your cheek, to kiss you. I miss you."

Her pink lips rolled up into a smile. "I wish you were here too. So much," She whispered. "I'm getting frustrated without you."

Jay smirked at her admittance. "Three weeks baby girl. Three weeks." He missed her too, but now was not the time.

Erin groaned at Jay's words. They were like sweet torture. She craved him so much. "Jay," She warned.

"Yes?" He spoke, smiling at the uneasiness in her voice.

"Don't start something you can finish." She whimpered.

"I intend on finishing it."

"Hey Jay." He walked through the front door of the condo after a long talk with Erin. Jay waved and sat at the table across from Sylvie.

"Tell me Sylvie, was it hard leaving teaching for him?"

She put down the book she was reading. "You're worries about her?"

"Of course I am. She wants to give up teaching and become an author. The other week we were talking about it. She wants to be around if we have kids one day," Jay shook his head. "And I don't want her to feel like she has to."

After seeing her face on FaceTime and talking to her, he realized how much she was going to sacrifice for him. Did he really want that?

"Jay, I left the same year as I met Antonio. We met in October, but it's only a month time difference. I would talk to her. She's confronted me about it," Her heart sank seeing her brother like figure worry about this. "If you'd like, I can talk to her when she comes down in a few weeks. I can tell you love each other."

Jay nodded, taking a deep breathe. "That'd be great. You don't have to. We can talk it out. I just don't want her to regret this."

"Jay," Sylvie laughed. "If you think she's going to regret you, you're crazy. She loves you so much. There's nothing to worry about."

Jay felt slightly more relaxed. He would believe Sylvie. "What's it like, you know, being a mom with Antonio always gone?"

She smiled softly. "I love it. The kids are still young, but trust me, I love it. We travel with the team a lot, but it's not hard at all. It makes the kids latch onto him a lot more since they don't see him everyday," She eyed Jay, studying his demeanor. "When you and Erin become parents, it'll change your life. And when that day comes, we'll be there to help you out."

Jay stood up and gave her a hug. He could go to bed that night peacefully knowing his girlfriend was content after talking tonight, and that it would all be okay. His thoughts drifted off to the thought of kids. Of being a father. The day would come soon.


	10. Chapter Ten

He frantically looked around, searching for her. The crowds of people traveling on a Monday morning in Tampa was insane, but not surprising.

He was sporting cargo shorts and a T-shirt, a hat concealing his face, and some birkenstocks. It'd been four weeks since he'd seen her. It'd been too long. Far too long. He missed her touch and laugh, and he would finally have her for a week.

"Jay?"

He heard his name and turned around to look, his arms open. He saw her dashing towards him, her hair flowing behind her as she embraced him into a much needed hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and immediately their lips were hooked together. They explored each other's caverns, relearning the touch of each other that had been gone for a month.

He didn't know how long they were there, but finally they both pulled apart to consume air, their arms still wrapped in one another. "Baby." Jay smiled, breathing heavily, cupping her face in his hands before kissing her deeply again, this one much different than the first. It was slow and full of love. The want and need was all gone, just the two of them now. "I missed you so much."

She rested her hand on his chest, catching her breathe. "I missed you more." Erin smiled, linking their two hands together. She missed this feeling. The feeling of feeling whole. She missed him so much these past four weeks, she couldn't be happier. It was lonely at home, but she wouldn't admit that. Two more months and she could be with him forever. June couldn't get here faster. "How is the Dawson clan?"

"They're great. They miss you. A lot." Jay smiled. He missed her more than any of them. "But I missed you more." He picked up her suitcase, leading her to the awaiting car.

Erin's skin flower as the sun hit her, and she couldn't do anything but pull him in for another kiss. They rememorized each other's taste, after being absent for a month. Jay dropped the handle of the suitcase in front of the car as his hands wandered to her hips, squeezing them lightly.

She finally pulled back, panting for oxygen. She smiled at him once more, pecking his cheek as she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. Jay followed behind, closing the door before grazing her cheek with his hand. Erin's eyes fluttered close at his touch.

My god, they were acting like horny teenagers.

"Jay, can we go home?" She whispered as his hand trailed down her body. "Please?" She needed him. She needed him like a drug. She longed for his touch.

He smiled at her plea. As much as he wanted her, he wanted to slowly torcher her. "I suppose. It's only a five minute drive. And, I know nobody will be there. They all went to the zoo on the day off." He smirked, starting the engine. He and Antonio both knew Erin was coming in today. He and Sylvie once had been in the same position- long distance.

Jay pulled onto the highway, and turned up the radio, listening to other Spring Training games. He figured to start working her up now. He slid his hand down to her jean covered center, pressing against it. Her leg jumped up as Erin moaned at his touch as he began to rub circles against her. Her hands clenched the sides of the seat as she panted, clearly trying to regain control.

But, Jay would not allow that. One thing they both had noticed as their relationship was developing more was Jay's confidence. It seemed to rise, and he seemed to go out of his normal zone to spice up their relationship. For instance, he had never had phone sex before he met Erin. But damn, did that change quickly.

Jay pulled into the garage of the condo, retrieving Erin's suitcase from the back of the car, and closing the door to the house behind him. He rolled her suitcase to their bedroom for the next week.

His breathe caught in his throat as she sat on the bed, her legs crossed. She was biting down on her lip, a smirk on her face. Jay closed and locked the door, walking up to her. He pushed her back onto the bed and moved on top of her, kissing everywhere and anywhere he could. He peppered kisses over her face, and down to her collarbone. He commanded her to lift her arms so he could take her shirt off. She complied and he groaned when he did. "Are these new?" He questioned the red lace bra she wore underneath her shirt, nodding eagerly. The cups were trimmed with black lace, and Jay couldn't help but notice how she popped out of the bra.

The bra landed on the floor in a matter of minutes, and he continued his torcher on her. His lips explored the newly revealed skin, relearning her body over again. His hands went to her breasts, and she arched her back at his motions, feeling another gush of moisture pool between her thighs. Jay didn't want to go slow tonight. They could do that tomorrow. Tonight he wanted to ravish her and plunge into her over and over again until she couldn't walk. Being away for so long have him a sense of possessiveness. She was his.

Jay easily flicked open the fly on her jean shorts, discovering she was wearing a matching set of red lace underwear. Her shorts fell to the floor, resting aside her other clothes. He pressed a finger against her center, and she grunted in response. She cried his name, begging for a release. He moved to the bottom of the bed, kissing his way up one of her legs, until he pressed an open mouthed kiss against her inner thigh. That had her crying. He repeated the process, despite her cries of a release. She begged repeatedly for him to thrust inside her needy self, but he refused.

Jay toes off her last article of clothing, sliding them down her mile long legs, for it to pool with the other discarded clothes. He pressed his fingers against her clit and they both moaned at the touch. She was wet. So wet. Jay could smell her arousal and was tempted to devour her with his mouth, but instead he slid in one finger, then two. She moaned- cried, his name again. He pumped in and out, her body bucking underneath his fully clothed body.

"Jay," She groaned, "Please. Please. I'm going to come undone. I need you now," She couldn't think straight. He amazed her. His touch was so intimate, any touch could send her over the edge. She squeezed her legs together, looking for a relief of the pressure building up. She failed to do so, and as Jay's fore and middle finger were assaulting her insides, his thumb was rubbing circles against the sensitive bud. "I want you, inside of me, _now_!"

Jay grinned smiling at her pleas. He sped up his motions inside of her, speaking the words she needed to hear. "Let it go, Er." And that's exactly what happened. She yelled his name, his lips covering her calling for him as she rode out her high. He pulled his now, drenched fingers out of her, and discarded all of his clothes. He didn't care what the circumstances were, he just needed her after a whole month.

Today was not the day to be easy. The amount of sexual frustration growing over the past month had reached a record breaking high. He never wanted a girl this much. But here he was, flipping his girl over and thrusting into her tightness from behind.

Erin gasped at the new position and sucked in her breathe as she accommodated to his size. It was the best feeling in the wold. She buried her head into the mattress to mute her screams as much as she could. "Yes, god yes!"

Her remark made his desire for her to rise, so he placed his hand on her lower back as he pounded into her. With every thrust, he would hit her g- spot, and every time, she would grunt. His thrusts were so powerful the bed started to move a few inches. He couldn't do anything but pound into her. She was amazing. Nobody had ever made him feel this way. And he was sure she felt the same way as she was underneath him panting. He reached one of his hands around her to grab her clitoris and pinch the bundle of nerves. "Come on, Er. Come on, baby girl."

That was the _complete_ undoing for Erin. Her orgasm hit her, _hard_. She didn't hide her high pitch scream that rung throughout the room as her hands balled into fists against the comforter as her boyfriend continued to pound into her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt herself explode over Jay, and all she could do was moan. How could she not? Her boyfriend was making her feel like s ducking queen.

Tonight, she sensed the toughness in Jay's demeanor. And she wasn't complaining at all. Tonight had been completely different. She felt a sense of urgency. She needed that. So, she cried his name once more. God, she loved this man.

And her cries and moans and screams were music to Jay's ears. He pumped one last time. Her cry triggered his high. He exploded inside of her, stilling his actions, sighing her name. He didn't know how long he stayed inside of her, but when he did pull out, she moaned st his absence. He pulled her onto his bed and kissed her deeply. "God, I love you."

Jay's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled to himself feeling the weight on his bare body. It was his girl. She was half on him, half off of him, the cotton sheets covering their modesty. His hand traced shapes on her back, and he watched her sleeping state. He memorized the way her face was peaceful while she slept, a soft smile on her lips, the way her hair covered her shoulder, and how her collarbone popped out. His eyes tightened as he saw the purple splotch resting right above her right collarbone.

She was going to kill him. Literally.

But, that wouldn't stop him from running his hands down her body, stopping to rest on her thigh. His thumbs rotated in circles around her hip, and that seemed to drift her out of her state of slumber. Her brown eyes opened, and were already shining. They were so bright. When she smiled softly, he thought he was going to die. She was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous.

"Good morning, baby," He kissed her temple and grinned fro near to ear. "How'd you sleep?" He slept great. He got to fall asleep with his girl in his arms. How could it get any better than that?

She ran her fingers up and down his chest, contemplating an answer. " _Amazing_." It was the first time in a month she got proper sleep, and it was all because this man, whom she hadn't known a year, was next to her. His strong arms were wrapped around her torso, and that's all she needed. She could sleep a lifetime with him next to her.

"I'm glad," He whispered into her ear, sucking softly on the shell of it. Her eyes fluttered shut, memorizing the feeling of his actions. "I love you." He continued on, sighing. He was so happy. And he didn't want to go to the stadium today. He had a game, but he really just wanted to stay in with her today. Not to mention, Stephen would be there. They did not need a repeat of last time. Jay continued to rub circles on her back, kissing her head. She was so breathtaking. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his life would be like without her.

Erin grinned against the crook of his neck and moved to look up at him to voice her reply. "I love you too," Her right hand came up to cup his jaw and she lifted herself up and kissed his lips lazily. In reality, they were kissing each other's chins, they were in an early morning daze. Last night wore them both out and neither of them wanted to leave each other's embrace. "We should probably get up."

Jay nodded sadly. "You're probably right. I have to be there in an hour and a half. Antonio always likes to get their early," He moved out of bed, turning to kiss her one last time before he moved towards the shower.

She wrapped herself in the blankets for a few minutes, trying to think of an idea. When she failed, she got out of bed and threw on today's clothes, which consisted of jean shorts and a T-shirt. She combed her fingers through her hair, into a pony tail, and went into the bathroom, which was already foggy, and start applying on makeup. "Start turning on the air vent, Jay."

"Sorry, Er." He replied, creating a window through the glass steam doors to see her standing in front of the mirror brushing her teeth. "Are you riding with me or Sylvie?" He raises his voice so she could hear him through the glass doors.

She put her toothbrush back into its holder, and turned around to look at Jay staring at her from the shower. "I'll go with Sylvie. I need to talk to her about a few things, actually." Erin smiled weakly as she started apply the small amount of makeup she needed.

Jay turned off the water at her words and wrapped the towel around his waist, opening the shower door and stepping out, coming face to face with her, his body covered with droplets of water. "Is everything okay with us, Er?"

"Yes, Jay, it's nothing," She laughed, noticing how concerned he got. "I just want to have some girl time with Sylvie. I'll hang with her and I'll see you at the stadium, okay?" She smiled softly, looking into his eyes that were slowly returning to their normal size. Jay nodded in response, and leaned down to peck Erin on the cheek. "No you don't. Stay away from me until you're dry," She giggled pressing her hand against his damp chest. "I'm going to go see the littles, I think they miss me."

"Erin!" She turned her head to see a little ten year old with a head of blonde hair come rushing towards her, full speed. Erin bent down and caught the little girl, wrapping her arms around her as she embraced her into a needed hug. "Hi!" She giggled as Erin picked her up and twirled with her in her arms.

"Hi, Ms. Emma. How is my favorite little girl?" Erin asked, putting Emma back on the floor as she walked over to the pantry to pour a cup of coffee.

"I'm not little!" Emma crossed her arms, jumping to sit up on the counter that Erin was leaning against, bringing the rim of the mug up to her lips. "I'm ten now! Double digits!" She held up both of her hands, proving s point to Erin.

"That's right! You are ten! Wow! Next thing I know, you'll be driving! And dating!" Erin exclaimed, moving to the toaster to put a bagel into it. She smiled at Emma as she took in the little girl's appearance. She was wear jean shorts and a navy blue tank top, her Yankees bow clipped into the side of her hair as she parades around the room.

"Daddy said I can't date until I'm thirty." She replied, retrieving a water bottle fri mother fridge.

"Well, your daddy is wrong."

Emma turned around and screeched. "Uncle Jay! Put me down!" She giggled as her uncle picked her up and bounced her up and down in his arms as he walked liver to Erin. "Erin! Help me!" She laughed hysterically, the child's giggles filling the house.

"What do you think, Er? Do you think she has to wait until she is thirty? I think her daddy is wrong," Jay laughed as he ticketed Emma's stomach, coming to stand next to Erin. He placed Emma back onto the counter as he got himself his own cup of coffee. When he turned around, Emma and Erin were engrossed in a conversation on how awesome being ten years old is and how that's a big number. Jay couldn't help but smile at the moment. His heart clenched and he fell more in love with her seeing her interact with small kids. Erin Lindsay was definitely who he wanted to spend his life with from this moment on.

"Jay, let's go!" Antonio hells as he walks in from the back door, carrying in a grocery bag, Sylvie following behind with another bag. "We can't be late."

"We don't have to be there for another..." Jay looked down at his watch. "Hour. We live five minutes away. We will survive." Jay rolled his eyes, staring intently at Erin as she helped put groceries away to the best of her ability, given the fact she hadn't even been here for twenty four hours.

"Jay. It's always better to be early than late." Antonio replied. "Car, five minutes." Antonio hollered as he exited the film into the Florida sun.

"I'll see you there, Er." Jay whispered as he pecked her forehead, taking off.

"So it's that simple? Really?" Erin asked as she and Sylvie sat down in the box seats reserved for the family of players.

"Erin, it's not rocket science. It's life," Sylvie continued. "You don't need to be worried. I will warn you, Jay does get into a mood if he has a bad day. Just s heads up." Sylvie pointed towards the field where their two men were waving at them. They all waved back, blowing each other kisses.

"That makes me feel a little bit better," She smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I'm going to go snag a hotdog. Do you want anything?" Erin asked as she made her way to the aisle. Sylvie shook her head, and so Erin traveled to the nearest food stand, and was thankful this was a closed batting practice, which meant no insane wait time.

"Erin? It's great to see you, sweet girl. I've missed you." Erin regretted turning around the moment the words left her mouth.

"Stephen."

 **Happy Easter! Please let me know any requests for this story! Please review, and I'll be back with chapter eleven next Sunday.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey friends! Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! I promise, no more waiting! I had some huge gigs I had to do, and I'm still doing them. But yes, I'm back for weekly updates!**

 **If any of you have any good fanfics to read, please let me know, I need some new ones! And if you have any suggestions or ideas for my current books or potential future books, please,** **feel free to bring your ideas to the table.**

 **And thank you all for the reviews! The more I get, it motivates me to write faster to ensure of a weekly update!**

 **Hope everyone had a great Easter last weekend!**

"Erin," He pulled her into his embrace, feeling the warmth of her skin against his. "You're looking amazing." She really was. The way her jean shorts defined her curves were unbelievable, and her shirt hugged her chest just right.

Erin stepped back from the hug she was just embraced in. She smiled nervously, "Thank you." She really wanted to see Jay right now, and not Stephen.

"What can I say? You're _breathtakingly beautiful_." Stephen smiled genuinely, but Erin saw right through the innocence of his smile. There was nothing innocent about him. "How have you been?"

"Good." She replied short handedly, wanting this encounter to be over already. She glanced around her, attempting to recognize any faces to get her out of this situation, but failed.

"How's everything with Jay and you? He hasn't really talked to me lately. I think he's mad at me." Stephen shrugged his shoulders, looking into her brown eyes. They were so precious. He wanted nothing more than to feel her lips at the moment.

Erin narrowed her eyes, knowing he knew why Jay didn't like him. "He doesn't like you because you tried to have your way with me. And it's going great, thanks for asking." She rolled her eyes, preparing to walk around him to find Jay, or at least a familiar face. She took a step to the left, Stephen following her lead, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Can you get out of my way." Erin started to feel anxious, and wanted nothing more than someone to come into the vacant hallway.

"Erin, just stop," Stephen rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Let's go talk somewhere. Let's have dinner or something, I think-"

"Stephen, back the hell away from her," Erin felt a wave of relief cover her body as she recognized the booming voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice got closer, and Antonio's hands were pulling his body away from Erin's. "We've been over this. Don't make me confront Mike. It won't end well for you." Antonio let go of Stephen, turning to Erin and walking her down the hallway, towards the food area. "Are you okay?"

She nodded hurriedly, smiling at the man who had stepped up as a brother to her. "Yeah, yeah. He just won't leave me and Jay alone." She walked with him towards a door, and Antonio closed it behind them as tables of food were displayed.

"This is the food court for players and their families. You need to wear this," He grabbed the pass from her pocket, looping it around her chest. "It'll get you anywhere you need to go. A lot of us know you, but our Spring Training staff don't. With this pass, they'll know you're a family member."

"Thanks," She grinned, grabbing a plate and filling it with fruit. "How did you find me?"

"Sylvie sent me a text and said you had been gone longer then you should have. And Stephen went to go get food, and I figured I better fix it myself before your boyfriend finds out." Antonio smiled, grabbing an apple himself before following Erin back out the door. "What's going on with you two? Jay said you had to talk to Sylvie. He said you said everything's fine, but he can see through you."

Erin shook her head, not wanting her thoughts to be spoken. "We're too different, Antonio. It won't work," She looked to the floor as they walked, and continued when Antonio remained silent. "My dad can't stand him. It's not going to work. I think we both know that. We're just living in the moment." She has these thoughts since he left. She didn't want to break his heart or vise versa. They were too different, and had different tactics of life. She still wasn't over the fact Luke almost beat her to death, and she sensed there was a whole other side of Jay's life he had failed to tell her.

"Where is this coming from? Erin, that man loves you so damn much. I don't think he's going anywhere." Antonio suggested, stopping Erin in her tracks. This was something Sylvie should be doing, but he felt he should have some say in this, especially since he was in the same place Jay currently was a decade ago.

"Antonio, we are so different. I have so much baggage and so many trust problems. It'll never work. We both know it." Erin couldn't help but fight the tears in the back of her mind, knowing this relationship would end badly. "He's away most of the year. That won't stop him from finding another girl." She couldn't believe the words that had just left her mouth, but they had to be said at one point. Erin knew Jay wouldn't cheat on her, most likely, but it could always happen. It could happen with the both of them. One night at a bar could turn into a disaster. That's how she met Luke for the first time, and look where it got her.

Antonio's eyes flew open, wide, at Erin's statement. "You're joking, right? You know how much this man adores you? He literally wouldn't go to the bar until I made him get out of bed because he missed you so fucking much. And this is what you think of him? Really? Really Erin? I know Jay doesn't doubt you like you are right now. And if he does, he hasn't said a word about it to me and he tells me everything. You need to sit down and have a talk with him. Because if you don't think this relationship is serious, then you need to pack your bags and leave right now." With that, Antonio left her, and disappeared into the two double doors that Erin could only assume lead to the clubhouses.

The tears actually glossed her eyes, but damn her if she let them fall. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and continued to walk back to her seat, with the help of two employees who directed her the way back. She found the team already warming up on the field, and she waved to Sylvie as Emma and Hudson were both engrossed in coloring books. "You're s good mom, do you know that?" Erin complimented Sylvie as she turned to her.

"I try my best. Antonio really is my backbone, though. The kids adore him, and since we travel about to every game out of town, the kids adore their time with him." She replied, running her fingers over her youngest's hair.

"It's always good when you have a backbone, that's for sure. But seriously. They both have their heads in coloring books. Most parents hand their kids an electronic to shut them up, but you both have it mastered. Marriage and parenting." From the outside, it did look like they had it mastered, and Erin believed they basically did.

Sylvie laughed at Erin's comment. "Honey, you never have anything mastered. When you and Jay tie the knot and have kids, you'll know how hard it is. But it's worth it all. And when they're younger, it's easier. Because when you hit the age these two are at, all they want to do is sports. And that messes up traveling, and being away from dad a lot."

"I didn't know they played sports." Erin recalled.

"Oh trust me, they do once we fly back to home for the season next week. Em is in soccer and tennis. I don't think tennis will last, but you never know with her. Huds is in soccer for now. They're going to be so busy, I'm not sure how many games we will make it to this year." Sylvie studied Erin's facial expressions. Something told her Erin was uneasy. "Honey, what's going on?"

Erin shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to say and what not to. "I'm doubting Jay and I." The words were a slap to the face. "And I really don't want to, but, I am. I don't think it'll last."

"What's brought all of this on?" Sylvie questioned, resting her hand on top of Erin's.

"I don't know," She shrugged her shoulders again. "I'm giving up my job for him, I've moved in with him. He's always going to be gone. I don't know if I can do this." She covered her mouth as the tears burning the rims of her eyes threatened to fall.

"Erin, we all go through this stage of doubt. Every single one of us have. And you just have to ignore it. I know, it sucks, and it's scary, but nothing will change. You have to let Jay in all the way, or trust me, it'll all go downhill."

"Where are you taking Erin tonight?" Antonio asked his best friend as they got changed from their uniforms. The game went by without a hitch. Spring training was more of a learning experience for the rookies brought up from Double and Triple A. The last few games were designated towards the starting roster, and today was a mixture. Antonio played two innings, and Jay played half of one. The game was a tie with the St. Louis Cardinals, and in Sprig Training, if it's the ninth inning and it's tied, that's the final score.

"I don't know. She brought casual clothes, and nice clothes. I haven't decided if I want to take her to a nice restaurant, or a casual bar and grill," Jay mumbled, putting on a clean shirt and shorts from his uniform, throwing it into the laundry basket in the middle of the room along with the other players. "What do you think?"

Antonio, knowing Erin's feelings, had thought for a minute as he tied his shoes, throwing his cleats into the locker. "It's Florida. Take her to Captain Ron's. It has a nice view of the water, and isn't to classy, but she could still wear a romper or dress, and you could wear khakis. Also, they have bud light, and not that fancy shit nobody likes."

Jay considered the thought, accepting it. Captain Ron's had a killer tracer tenderloin, and Erin loved catfish, and they had some amazing ones. "You're brilliant," Jay smiled, clasping his shoulder. "We going to be here a while?"

"Yeah, I figured another hour. I need to talk to cos h about a few things."

Jay nodded, walking out of the locker room, beginning the path to see his girl. He turned a corner, running into someone, sending them both to the ground. "I am so sorry," He looked to the person's eyes and felt his whole body freeze.

"Jay!" The blonde cheered, clasping his hands as they stood up. "Just the man I was coming to find." Her rosy lips widened as she looked her ex in the eyes.

"Allie?" He questioned, clearly not expecting this. "How did you, uhm, why are you here?" He had broke things off with her a year ago, and never expected to see her face again.

"I came to see you silly. I knew you played and the guards still remember me from last year, so I thought why not fly down to see my favorite man on Earth," She grinned, bringing her hands to link around his neck. "I missed you!" She rested her head on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat.

Jay raised his eyebrow, clearly baffled by this encounter. After he broke things off, he never expected to see her face again. He had no idea what to do, his mind was frozen with the fact she was right here in front of him, so he did the natural thing to do, and brought his hands to wrap around her back, giving her a hug. "I missed you... too?" It was said more of a question than a statement, Jay still blinded by the fact she was here. Nothing even registered through his mind. He didn't see Stephen walking by with his phone in hand, pointing towards the two adults, and he didn't register the kids Allie pressed against his neck. He didn't think that his ex girlfriend of five years would be standing here, in front of him. How did security even let her in? How did nobody warn him?

"How have you been?" She asked, taking his hand and leading him to a more private area. They both sat down on a couch, Jay much more reluctantly, but his brain was too busy spinning for him to notice the wrongness of this.

"Good," He replied. "The team is looking great this year. We have some talented kids from Triple A this year." He explained.

"That's great, babe!" Allie scoped down the man in front of her. From the last time she saw him, he had gotten much more muscular. He had always been muscular, and built just right, but he had gotten better over the past year. His face was much more chiseled, and his biceps were more muscular. Even though he was dressed, Allie could only imagine that he had gotten better underneath. She rested a hand on his bicep as they talked. "The team isn't the only one looking great, Jay."

Jay blushed, and stared at Allie. Why isn't his brain telling him to stop? "You haven't changed either." He grinned. Allie tilted her head, her blue eyes widening and she brought one of her hands up to cup his jaw. She moved in, bringing her lips to his. As they were about to touch, the sound of the door opening snapped Jay back to reality, pushing Allie off of him and moving to stand up, exiting the room.

He shook his head, not believing what he almost did. Jay jogged to the bleachers, finding Erin sitting with Jenny, both engrossed in their cell phones. "Hey, babe!" Jay grinned, latching their lips quickly. "How'd you like it?" He asked, taking a seat next to her. He forgot everything there was to forget about with Allie, and focused on his girl sitting right in front of him.

"It was great! You played great for that half of the inning," She giggled, moving to rest her hand on his. She looked into his blue eyes, seeing something was wrong despite the grin sketched onto his face. "Is everything okay?"

Jay shook his head. She definitely didn't need to hear what had almost happened. "Yeah, yeah, of course!" He smiled, looking down at his watch. "I have reservations for Captain Ron's at seven for us. So you can wear that dress you brought if you want."

"That's so awesome! Sylvie is waiting for me in the car, so I'm going to go. I'll see you in an hour?" She asked as she stood up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Sounds good. Love you. So much." He pulled her back to him one last time, mashing their lips together. "I'll see you at home, okay?" He kissed her cheek as he watched her walk down the bleachers towards the exit.

"That's who I'm up against?" Allie questioned as she watched Jay lean into Erin and kiss her, her voice coated with a hint of disgust.

Stephen laughed as the two of them lurked in the announcer box, looking down at the couple below. "She's breathtaking." Stephen whispered as he watched her walk away from Jay.

Allie laughed, turning to sit down. "So all I'm doing is getting Jay to do something with me so they break up and you have Erin?" She laughed again, covering her mouth, eyeing a hopeful Stephen. "You realize Erin won't want you, right?"

It was Stephen's turn to laugh. "I'll be the one to break the news to her, pumpkin. And I'll be there to comfort her. She won't be able to resist me. Besides, I liked you with Jay. I've always seen you as a sister to me. Why did he even break off the engagement with you?" One day last year Jay announced the wonderful news everyone had been expecting for a year, then three months later, ended it out of the blue, and nobody but Antonio's family seemed to know why.

"He said it wasn't working out, I guess. Said I deserved better," She rolled her eyes, curling her finger around her hair. "But today, if you didn't walk into the fucking room that soon, I would've had him. He was so dumbfounded by my presence I don't think he knew what he was doing."

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize it. But, do we have a better plan?" Stephen asked his accomplice.

"Yes. Next week, you guys always go out for opening day. Erin won't want to go to your house for the after party, and coach says everyone needs to go unless it crucial since it's Opening Day after party. And I dated Jay for five years, so I know how it works. So, I just need to get him the slightest bit of tipsy, and then he won't realize right from wrong with me. If you mix vodka and some type of whiskey, it makes him blackout slightly. It's happened before, trust me." Allie mentioned. "And then, he'll be so drunk, he'll forget he's not with me anymore and boom, you can get us in a bedroom. And they're over." She fake pouted.

"You're brilliant," Stephen smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Then, we'll both have who we want," He fantasized how amazing Erin would be as a girlfriend to him, and in bed. "But, get me that whiskey. I'll use it. And, even if she is there, get them both drunk and we both will have our happy ending in one night."

"You're brilliant. And I knew taking that class junior year on the effect of alcohol in med school would pay off for not only being an ER doctor like I am today, but also as an individual." She smirked, her mindset ready to get back the man she lost for no reason thirteen months ago.

 **Don't kill me y'all! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please leave me a review on what you think, and I'll be back next weekend for a NEW chapter!**

 **xoxo, Emme.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Jay unpacked the last of his suitcases, and put them away, in the back of the hallway closet that held all of his and Erin's travel luggage. He sighed, laying down and letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt his bed for the first time in two months.

His flight had landed a little under two hours ago, and Erin had already left for work. It was only ten in the morning, but felt like it was midnight. Her lunch was in an hour, and he planned on surprising his girl and bringing her lunch. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, and as soon as he opened the door and her aroma filled his nostrils when his head hit the pillows, he was home. It felt like heaven.

It was best with New York traffic, to head out now. After lunch he planned to unpack his belongings from Spring Training. The team had staff members who did do that, but he always loved being at the stadium. It gave him his life, gave him his fans, and gave him Erin. He knows he would have met her either way, but his career led him to his friends, who led him to the bar, who led him to meeting her.

He pulled into the parking lot of the school with take out in hand, and smiled as he saw kids lining up to go inside. That meant her lunch was just about to start. Jay checked into security, gaining a visitor's pass and giving the two security guards, whom he recognized one was a season pass holder, a picture and autograph. The elementary school Erin taught at was not a normal public one. This was the school closest to Jay, and that meant it was tightly secured due to the fact the majority of the children's parents worked for the city and state, and also the fact a school shooting had attempted to take place two years ago.

He found the room number, 310, along with a picture titled, _Ms. Lindsay_ , and a picture of Erin on the wall to notify parents and students who's room they were about to enter. Just as he raised his hand to knock against the wooden door, the booming voice tore through his ears. "Jay! How have you been?" He smiled and gave Layla a hug. The two had grown closer over Spring Training. They were like siblings, and always talked. Especially over Spring Break, she would give him updates on how Erin was surviving without him.

"Wonderful, now that I'm back here and can see my girl everyday," He grinned, surveying her state, noticing the small bump that was slowly making its appearance. "How are you? How's the little one doing?" He nodded towards her abdomen where her hand was currently resting upon.

Her eyes brightened at the mention of her first. She smiled down at her stomach before looking at Jay again. "Great. No morning sickness yet. But I'm determined it'll happen," She laughed softly. "But, how are you and Erin?" The day Erin got back from the trip, she refused to talk to Layla about it, which ultimately meant something had to be wrong.

"We're good," Jay contemplated whether or not he should tell her about Allie. "There was only one problem. My ex girlfriend, Allie, she showed up and somehow managed to get me in a room and tried to kiss me. I realized what was happening and dashed." He stopped himself there, knowing he should wait to see where the conversation was going to go.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, "Wait... as in the girlfriend, mysterious blonde, that disappeared this time last year from the face of social media? She's back? Does Erin know? How did you almost kiss her?" Her words came out as a machine gun, firing one right after another.

"Keep it down!" He hushed, pacing back and forth. "I don't know how it all happened. I guess I was so stunned to see her I was completely dumbfounded. And no, because nothing did and nothing will happen." He felt as if he betrayed her, but at the same time, nothing happened.

"Jay, listen, I don't know the extent of this old relationship, but I'd tell her sooner or later," Layla warned, knowing Erin had trust issues, and could easily see this as a sign of loss. And she wouldn't have that. "But, I'm not going to keep you waiting from seeing your girl, so I'm going to go feed me and the lil one. We'll see you tomorrow night for dinner, Jay." She nodded firmly before disappearing down the hall.

He went over the words just spoken to him clearly. _I'd tell her sooner or later_. Now was not a good time. She was at work. But that wouldn't stop him from talking to his favorite woman on the planet. And also hoping to seduce her into his will.

The way her eyes lit up when she looked up from her computer screen stretched his lips into a wide smile. She sprinted into his arms, and Jay dropped the takeout bags onto the desk and embraced her as the smell of her filled his nostrils. He was home. After two weeks of not seeing her, he was home. "Your home." Her raspy voice whispered as he lowered her onto her desk. He took the opportunity and gripped her hair, plundering his tongue into her mouth, relearning her taste. God, how he had missed her. So much. "I've missed you."

He kissed her even harder at her voice. He wanted to do nothing more than take her on her desk right then and there, but his dignity held him back, despite his member telling him differently. He held back, kissing the corner of her mouth and allowed themselves to catch their breathes. God, he loved her. "I've missed you too, babe." He passed her her takeout food, and she smiled at him gratefully.

She dug into her food, already eating her wrap, picking at the side of salad. "So, what's new?" She had barely talked to him within the past few weeks. Fourth quarter was coming up as third was coming to an end, and she had to finish all of her student evaluations within a certain time frame. And with Jay playing every game, they rarely spoke, and if they did, things got heated quickly between the two.

"Not much," He lied, referring back to his and Layla's conversation. "It's nice to have an off day. Will you be home early?"

Erin nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes. I don't have _any_ meetings tonight, and I also bought a new outfit that's sitting in the box at home." She arched her eyebrow.

Jay felt his pants tighten instinctively. "I want you so bad right now." What he wouldn't give to lay her on a desk and drive into her over and over.

"Then take me." She arches her eyebrow, her voice seductively whispering. Jay groaned, walking up to her, and cupping her face in his palms. He brushed his lips against hers, wanting to take his time. "Jay, the kids will be back in fifteen minutes, so I suggest you pick up the pace."

God, she was so affirmative. He loved it. Jay followed her orders, and pushed her up against her desk, the food being long forgotten. He hiked up her black skirt, having it bunch up at her hips, and he felt her moan as his fingers crossed her damp panties. He stepped out of his sweats, allowing them to pool at his ankles. He didn't want to waste anymore time. There time was limited. He flew open the buttons on her blouse in rapid time, taking the opportunity to unclasp her bra, and filling his hands with the creamy white flesh. He latched his lips onto one of her bare nipples, and watched as her head threw back, and her hips rolled towards him. God, he loved her. So much.

His other hand traveled down her thigh, ripping the silk blue panties she wore to shreds as his thumb went to stimulate her clitoris. "Jay!" Erin painted as she felt her climax quickly approaching. "Jay, please, god!" She trembled underneath his hands as he sped up the motions on her clit. His eyes looked down to where her hands were gripping the end of her desk. Her eyes were fluttered shut, and the sounds falling from her lips were heaven.

"The noises coming from your mouth sound like a fucking melody." He muttered. Another moan fell, and he had enough. With his other hand, he unzipped his fly, shoving his length out of his boxers. He turned her around, bending her over the desk, and rubbed his cock against her slit, allowing her to glisten his length. With one push, he filled her completely. Jay buried his face into her back, muffling the groans coming from his mouth. They fell into a steady rhythm, meeting each other thrust for thrust. Jay glanced at the clock, fastening his pace as he realized the kids would be returning in under ten minutes. His hand wrapped around her body, stimulating her clit. She gasped, and he felt her walls contracting against himself.

He whispered sweet words into her ear, and she came undone around him, and he was right behind her. "I love you." He stood up, twirling her around, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"I love you." She grinned as if she was a school girl. "So much." She straightened herself up as Jay did the same, and sat back down in her desk chair. "So much for the takeout." She laughed, tossing the food into the fridge.

"It was well worth it," Jay winked, kissing her again. "I'll see you at home."

Erin kicked her shoes off into the mud room, dropping her purse on the counter. She scanned the hallway, smiling seeing Jay's shoes scattered throughout the hallway. "In here, babe!" She smiled at his voice, and found him in the kitchen, stirring a bowl. "Hi." He set it down, kissing her cheek.

"Hi," She replied. "What are you making?" She asked, looking down into the bowl.

"Energy balls." He walked around the island, rinsing his hand and rolling them up into balls, putting them onto a tray. "There's granola, raspberries, and a few other ingredients. It'll give you energy and provides protein."

Erin laughed. Jay Halstead was the perfect man. He did everything. And she couldn't wait to tell him her news. "You're amazing." She pecked his cheek, beginning her path to the bedroom. "I'm going to go change." He nodded, and she hopped up the stairs, opening the bedroom door, sighing as she saw the note on her bed. Erin walked over, picking it up.

 _Erin-_

 _I've missed you a million times. I was scared over spring training it would tear us apart, but it only made me realize how much I love you. You are my rock, been there for me these past six months. I can't wait to travel with you, marry you, have children, and grow old. I'll love you forever. I'll love you for eternity._

She felt arms wrap around her body as she set the note back on the bed. Tears sprang to her eyes. This was going to work out. He was it for her. "Jay," She questioned. "What on earth did I do to deserve you. She ran her hands up his chest, looping them around his neck. "I love you. You are it for me." He really was.

"And you are it for me," He replied, running his hand through her mane of hair. "Forever, Erin, forever."

So, yes this chapter was a little short. It's taken me a little to get back in the groove. Please review! There will only be eight more chapters of this story. I just uploaded a new book, "I'll Always Be Here". Go check it out!

xoxo, E.


End file.
